Unexpected
by hothoney111
Summary: What if Bella had been a vampire from the start? What if she and Edward met a different way? Would they still have the same troubles or would there be some new ones that would make their lives difficult? APOV/JPOV/EPOV/BPOV
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected – Chapter 1 – August 2002

APOV

I was running and trying to grab my next meal, but the mountain lion I had been chasing was suddenly and unexpectedly…gone. I felt my nose scrunch up as I realized, I, out of all people, had somehow managed to lose my meal. Considering I had the gift of foresight, this was nothing short of impossible. I quickly resolved to throw this tiny bit of information to the far wayside of my brain so I would never think on it again. If Edward were to ever find out, I would likely never hear the end of it.

I turned my attention instead to what else I could find to eat. I took a deep breath, sorting through all of the smells surrounding me. Jasper had been here recently, his scent permeating my senses instantaneously. I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I encountered his sharp scent, something between vanilla, desert sand, and sunshine. He was my whole world. With a reluctant sigh, I focused past that and encountered what I was looking for…something musky and edible. There were two caribou left of where I stood. While they weren't mountain lion, they would have to do. I looked to my own future now and could see exactly where they were. They were mine.

I took off gracefully and before I knew it, I had drunk my fill. I immediately felt satisfied. The thirst was still somewhat there, as it always was, but I couldn't fathom drinking anything more after all that. I turned my attention then to Jasper, who was likely waiting for me to finish up. He had been so thirsty before we had decided to go hunting. Normally, he was very methodical and quick in his hunting habits anyway, but adding his thirst to the mix, he was bound to have been done with his meals in very little time. Sure enough, I could see him then, leaning against the trees along the path we had started from. He gave a half-smile into the distance every once in a while, considering he knew that I occasionally looked for him with my gift. He knew I could be watching him at any moment, and he smiled that way only for me.

My dead heart skipped a few beats as I took off back to where he stood. It was just the two of us for once, seeing as it had been our seventy-fifth anniversary just last week. Jasper had attempted to surprise me with this two week vacation alone and had even managed to have everyone in our family trying to keep me busy with mundane decisions just so my mind would never stray to his plans. Even so, I had still managed to figure everything out the day prior to our scheduled departure. I had felt immensely guilty about it, but Jasper had just laughed and stated that he had gotten away with a week and a half of keeping me in the dark which had been more than enough. Today was our last day away from the family, but since we had been…ahem…locked up in our room for the last two weeks, we had both been feeling the desperate need to feed.

I was concentrating so intensely on getting back to Jasper that I yelped out loud when I randomly ran into someone…a someone who was distinctly a vampire. I leapt to my feet, instantly wary and searching the future, but I saw…nothing. The guy I had run into got up to his feet lithely and laughed to himself a bit, as he must have also been wondering how in the world we had both managed to do this. "Wow, I was certainly not expecting to run into a beautiful lady today."

I stood defensively, but I couldn't help relaxing slightly at hearing the mystery guy's mild English accent. It reminded me of Carlisle. The guy began eyeing me curiously when I didn't speak right away, but I was still freaking out over my lack of visions. What was going on? I looked him over, briefly appraising him, so I knew just what I was up against if this turned into a brawl. He was definitely not a newborn, his build was lanky and muscular, and he had messy blonde-brown hair. However, what struck me were his eyes. They were bright gold with only the slightest hint of red. That gave me some hope that this could be an amiable encounter. Granted, Jasper would likely freak out about it later. He was very protective of me sometimes, even though I could usually take care of myself. If this guy was causing my visions to blank, however, I could be in trouble if this turned ugly. All the same though, Carlisle would want to know more about any vampire who had elected to even try our diet. Those vampires were few and far between. I spoke carefully, making sure to include the fact that I belonged to a larger coven so as to put him on warning, "Who are you? I'm afraid I've never come across a vampire who shares this diet besides that of my family and one other coven. I daresay my father would care to meet with you."

He shrugged and gave me a comfortable grin, clearly not worried about anything in the least. "The name's Teddy, miss, but I'm afraid I can't say that I follow your diet all that closely. I merely do it out of love for my sister. She is the one who follows the animal diet strictly. My brother and I aren't very good at it, and we both often make mistakes, but let's just say she's a persuasive little thing and is very hard to argue with." He then quirked an eyebrow and held out his hand formally, "And you are, my dear?"

I felt oddly at ease with this vampire so I shook his proffered hand tentatively. There was a part of me that was still wary, now that I knew there were a total of three of them. I was essentially blind without my second sight, something I used without really thinking about it. I felt extremely vulnerable without it, and I began to long for Jasper's presence. One of them must have the gift to block me, but what if the other two had gifts as well? "Alice. Umm, I suppose I should meet up with my mate. He is not far from here and is waiting for me. You are welcome to come with me…I mean…well, we would both like to hear more about you and your family."

I heard a snort from behind me, and I whirled around to see an identical man. I started immediately, but this only caused both men to laugh. The first guy quickly tried to placate me, "Please don't be frightened, Alice. We mean you no harm. This is my twin brother, Tobias." He ran a hand through his hair sheepishly before adding, "I _**suppose**_I ought to have mentioned the whole twin part…"

The second man now scowled at his brother in obvious distaste over his introduction. "Ok, _**Theodore**_." He then turned to me with a more relaxed smile. "Please call me, Toby, miss. Tobias is from the 18th century." He puffed out his chest in an effort to appear more manly. "_**I**_ am a man of the 21st century now."

Teddy rolled his eyes, waving his brother off. "Sure, sure. Where's the squirt?"

Toby shrugged, leaning up against one of the trees. "She can take care of herself. You baby her too much."

Teddy growled at him. "_**No**_, I _**don't**_. She _**needs**_ to be looked after, _**remember**_?"

Toby ignored Teddy's insinuations and just gave him a look, obviously unconcerned. "You're just jealous because she likes me better than you."

Teddy moved towards his brother menacingly so I held out my hand in order to stop their fighting by attempting to intervene, "Uhh, guys?" They both stopped before turning back to me with identical apologetic looks. It would've been hard to tell them apart if they hadn't been wearing different colored shirts. Once I had their attention though, I continued my speech, "Maybe we could take this back to where my mate is? I'm sure your sister will find us. He's not far from here."

However, my words proved to be unnecessary as I heard a familiar warning growl come from behind me. The twins took a step away from me straight away as Jasper approached my side in a way that screamed intimidation. It only took him a second. I was sure, from their suddenly more aggressive stances, that the mere sight of Jasper and his blatant scars made them both take guard; it was clear evidence that Jasper definitely knew how to take care of himself. I quickly placed a hand on Jasper's chest when I felt the air begin to permeate with aggression. "Shh, Jazz. They are friendly. We were all just going to come find you. This is Toby and Teddy. They also have a sister around here somewhere."

Jasper searched my eyes and likely my feelings before the emotions in the air receded to something more calm. Teddy placed up his hands in an effort to make peace. "We mean you both no harm. It's good to meet others like our sister. She is the only one we have met that is sickened by the taste of human blood."

Jasper's eyes widened at this revelation as his head whipped around to look back at Teddy. "What? But we aren't sickened by human blood… We just _**choose**_not to drink it…to be more humane. She really doesn't like it? What about when she was a newborn?"

Toby groaned, but his eyes shimmered with mischief. "_**Especially**_ when she was a newborn! How do you think we got roped into switching to her diet in the first place? Poor thing had no idea what to do and adopted herself into the family at our first inclination to help. She's a force to be reckoned with when she's riled."

Teddy sighed in mock annoyance, but even he couldn't resist a slight smile. It was obvious that both of them were incredibly fond of the girl, despite all of their complaining. "And now she has us both wrapped around her little finger…"

I furrowed my brow, still slightly confused. "So she is a recent addition to your family then?"

Teddy laughed. "No, Toby was just reminiscing about her early behavior. She's been a part of the family since 1923. We found her in New York City. She'll probably tell you more when she gets here. She never strays too far, but we can never be too careful with her…" He shook his head, abruptly changing the subject, "So where are you all from? She's not here to tell us you're both alright and truthful so I'm afraid we're likely to remain a little wary of you both for the moment."

Jasper and I shared a look at his words, somewhat interested in his honesty, but mostly in this sister of theirs. How would this girl be able to tell the twins we were both good people? I could tell Jasper was intrigued about hearing about this new family, but his expression told me he was still a little unsure— likely due to his desperate need to keep me safe. I'm sure he could tell I felt the similar hesitation, but I knew that Carlisle would want us to be polite because they could be potential allies later. They were both being polite and accommodating, and so far, they had done nothing to suggest other motives. However, before I could speak and answer some questions about our own history, I heard a melodic feminine giggle from above me and immediately looked up in surprise. I was sure I had been surprised more in this afternoon than I had been during my entire vampiric existence, and that was saying something.

A rather pretty brunette jumped down from the tree top, landing gracefully between all of them. Her honey gold eyes narrowed at the two boys dangerously, effectively making the both of them cower and step back. She pointed a finger at them both menacingly. "You guys make me sound like the devil incarnate! Be _**nice**_! They will be our _**friends**_!" Her face lost all of its scariness and she giggled a second time after she effectively unnerved the boys. She was smiling brightly when she turned back to Jasper and I. "Hello, Mary Alice Brandon. It is lovely to meet someone with a talent like yours, as well as your mate, Jasper William Whitlock. He has a talent similar to Toby's actually, but the emotions your mate commands make him much more powerful than he is. I'm afraid your gift is the only one that won't work with me around, but do not worry as you have no reason to fear us. But seeing the _**future**_! How fascinating that must usually be! Oh, and I'm Bella by the way."

I was staring at her with wide eyes as I looked between her proffered gloved hand and her calm, charming demeanor. Toby just chuckled wickedly at his sister. "You scared them both into a stupor, Hell's Bells." He then turned to me, looking curious. "Is it alright if I put you more at ease, my dear? Or should I leave that to your mate?"

I shook my head at his question as I felt Jasper's calm wash over me as he reached out to hold my hand, instantly making me feel normal once again. Jasper was looking at Bella in fascination. I wondered what she was currently feeling to have him so interested. Bella, after shooting Toby a playful glare, resumed her bubbly questions to me. She was clearly excited from the potential female company. "May I ask why you prefer Alice over Mary? Or is that too forward of me? And how does your gift work exactly, as it must be stemmed from something mental for me to be able to block it?" There was a brief pause as her nose screwed up in concentration before she quickly answered herself, "Decisions, is it? Oh, I see now. I still can't get over it though! I have never heard of such a gift before!"

I was still flabbergasted over everything. The girl's curious eyes were incredibly friendly, but I had no idea where she was getting all of her information. I remembered next to nothing from my human life. I had been lucky that I remembered I liked to be called Alice, and yet, she claimed my name was Mary Alice Brandon. Had she known me as a human? Or was it something else entirely? "How…how do you know my name? Can you read…thoughts?"

As soon as I had questioned her, I didn't think that was true, considering I had never even consciously remembered my full name, if that was even my real full name in the first place. Also, no two vampires had ever seemed to manifest the same talent, and Edward was the one who could read thoughts at a distance. She frowned, looking sad suddenly. "Not really… I'm very sorry to have offended you. I didn't realize you remembered nothing from your human life. I just _**know**_ things…like I know that Mary Alice Brandon is your full name. I can tell you are from the South and the name your mind brings forth, even unconsciously, is Biloxi, Mississippi. I can sense that Jasper came from the South too—oooh, I'm sorry to hear about your part in the Southern wars, as the three of us have had some encounters ourselves—but you were from Texas originally, correct? So you were there while you were both human and vampire, am I right?" At seeing both of us widen our eyes in astonishment, she continued apologetically, "Oh, I probably sound like one of those crackpot psychics from the psychic network! My apologies for that… Anyway, I can get bits of information like this from just being in one's presence, and I can usually sense whether or not someone is being truthful or not as well. However, if I were to touch you with my skin, I would learn your _**whole**_ history including that of your human life, even if you cannot consciously remember it. I get not only your memories, but your thoughts and emotions as well, and these memories are then restored within a person too because as I see the memories, so does the person. I can also block talents of the mind, likely because my talent is so all-encompassing mentally. I kind of _**have**_to block everything else out, especially because of the skin-to-skin contact. It's a bit of a burden actually, hence my need to wear gloves at all times. Toby and Teddy have told me, after some digging around about when I had been human, that I had been incredibly perceptive about others and human life in general. They claim that that must be the reason for my gift as a vampire. The only human life I scarcely remember is my own."

Jasper was enthralled by her admission and eagerly responded, "That must be why your emotions tend to erupt from you in waves. I'm not sure you are aware of it, but your emotions are more pronounced than any other person I've ever come across. I'm sure you could try and control it, but I fear I might be the only one it would effect that strongly anyway."

Toby snickered. "I thought that was just me who thought that! My gift isn't as powerful as yours seems to be, more of a subtle change in mood or demeanor than a complete change in emotions. Teddy thinks it was because I made a person's mood adjust to mine whenever I was around when I had been human. However, I have always been able to tell Bella's emotions were powerful. She is the only one I have trouble controlling because of it. You might actually be able to get her to calm down with your gift though."

Jasper shook his head with a contemplative expression. "No, not so much. I'm sure she can feel me trying to calm her down, but she can almost push it away. I've never had that happen before." He then turned to Bella curiously. "I wonder if your mental block might work similarly. You should definitely play around with it. The possibilities of you pushing away mental talents from affecting others and being able to do so for others in addition to yourself…" He shook his head in disbelief. "That would most likely be extremely helpful if you were to encounter some of the Volturi, if you haven't already with a talent like that."

The three of them all shared a brief look at his comments about the Volturi before Toby forced a chuckle and sighed dramatically. "Just what she needs—more time practicing with her powers… Like she doesn't get enough practice already! Her light switch is already turned on 24/7. And let's forget the Volturi, shall we? They're nothing but a bunch of stuck up snobs."

Bella rolled her eyes at Toby, her eyes dancing with amusement at her brother's teasing as she completely disregarded the Volturi. "Oh, shove it, Toby! You know I can't help the touch issue! Or the fact that you can't hide anything from me!" She then turned back to both Jasper and I, looking hopeful. "Why don't we all go somewhere and share our stories? We'll try not to take up a lot of your time, as I get the distinct impression you both have somewhere to be very soon. It is the end of a trip for you both, I think? We just don't come across vampires so nice or who prefer my diet, and I would hate to have you both just run off…"

Jasper and I gave each other a glance before I shrugged and smiled back at her. I could see myself liking this girl very much. "So long as I can call my family to let them know? They were expecting us back later tonight so we'll just tell them we'll be there tomorrow night. I'm sure it would be good to find some new friends."

Bella squealed. "Yea! I just _**know**_you and I are going to get along so well, Alice."

I couldn't help smiling more widely in response. Rose and I had a good relationship, but I could imagine myself having an even better relationship with the girl now standing before me, if I was being honest. I looped my arm through hers as I started to lead us both back toward civilization. "So tell me, Bella, what are your thoughts on _**shopping**_?"

As her golden eyes suddenly turned wary and hesitant, I couldn't resist my giggles as I began planning this girl's best shopping trip _**ever**_. She looked beyond adorable already in her long-sleeved dark green shirt, hip hugger jeans, and black boots and gloves, but I would make her look _**fabulous**_! After all, I _**was**_ Alice Cullen. I was _**the best**_.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected – Chapter 2 – August 2002

JPOV

Alice and I were finally on our drive home from our two week escape up in Vancouver. We were meeting our family in the town of Forks, Washington, our newest location for starting over. Alice and Edward were going to pretend to be Sophomores while Rose, Emmet, and I would pretend to be Juniors. It was no different from our last eight years in Lansing, Michigan, only this time, we were all reverting back to using our favorite surnames again. We were once again going to be the Cullen clan whilst in public. I would be Jasper Hale though, taking on Rosalie's last name this time around seeing as she had been Rosalie Whitlock back in Lansing. I knew Alice was excited to be Alice Cullen once more. It was something she had wanted since she had awoken as a vampire.

I was looking forward to starting over, sure, but I was _**not**_ looking forward to the mediocrity that was high school of the new millennia. Carlisle had already enrolled everyone, and we were going to be starting tomorrow. At least when we were in college, the potential for learning something new was possible, but high school was dire monotony. Alice and I would have been back with the family already, helping everyone get settled in over the past weekend, but we had found ourselves enthralled with our newfound friends and had had a time trying to leave. I was extremely happy that Alice had made a new friend. I think she had needed that, as her emotions were happier than I had felt in a while, generally speaking, of course. While she and Rose were close, there was never the silliness or all around fun that I had seen her have with Bella these last few days. Rosalie was too proper and refined for that sort of behavior. As it stood, I would also never forget Bella's shocked face when she had gotten back from shopping at the mall with Alice for the first time. It had been priceless.

I had bonded with Toby and Teddy while the two girls had gone out, but I hadn't minded the forced company. They were rather fun to be around, and I could see myself becoming good friends with both of them. It was different from being around Emmet or Edward. Edward usually was rather serious and Emmet was always so carefree and child-like so being around Teddy and Toby, who both fell somewhere in the in-between, had been beyond refreshing. Teddy was the more responsible one of the two, but he knew when to relax. He also reminded me a bit of my old friend, Peter, or even Carlisle somewhat. Toby had Edward's sarcasm, but because Toby wasn't as serious as Edward, it didn't come across nearly as biting as Edward's humor sometimes did.

And then there had been Bella, in general. She, of course, was the little sister I never had. I could easily see why Toby and Teddy were wrapped around her finger because I had no trouble inferring that I could be the exact same way. She was a pocket full of energy and had a knack for always saying what you needed to hear, seeing as any thought you dwelled on was something she picked up on herself. She also was incredibly selfless. While she apparently knew everything about everyone, especially without even touching either Alice or myself, she always kept certain truths to herself or said the right thing to put us more at ease when our thoughts went astray. She never once thought about herself or her own feelings. I was very much looking forward to having any of the three come and visit the entire Cullen clan at some point. Bella would likely give everyone a run for their money, Edward included.

Their stories had also been more than intriguing. The twins had been high society lords in England in the late 1700's. They were lured off by four incredibly attractive women, who had decided that the pair of them would be worthwhile to keep around. This was very similar to my own start, but while the twins had been kept around because they were merely attractive, I had been kept for both attraction and my likely ability so that I could be an asset in the Southern wars. The twins eventually left their makers' company when they had finally realized the truth about everything, which was lucky, considering everything that I had been forced to go through with Maria and her minions. The two of them continued their journey across Europe before coming to America where they eventually came across a most mysterious human named Isabella Marie Swan in New York City. Toby had readily admitted, with a smirk, that he had wanted to drink her dry, as her freesia and rose-like scent had been beyond alluring just as it now remained in her vampiric state, but Teddy had held him back because they had just gotten into the city and they knew nothing about certain people in the area. In a city, it was always better to get a feel for which humans were more likely to go 'unmissed' so there was never any problems with being detected. It was ultimately determined that Isabella was definitely one of the few humans who would've been 'missed,' considering her status as the police chief's daughter. However, that hadn't stopped another vampire from trying to kill her anyway. Teddy and Toby ended up finding her a few weeks later in the forest alone and mysteriously a vampire. They had been incredibly confused as to why and how she had killed her maker properly with no prior knowledge in how to do so and why she did not possess the normal newborn bloodlust. She had had them on her side even then, and the three of them had been together ever since.

I was interrupted from my inner musings when I randomly inhaled Alice's lovely scent, something like honeysuckle and daffodils. I had been lost since the day I found that scent back in that old Philadelphia diner. Well, there had been not only her scent, but also her amazing emotions which had told me even then that I would never be alone again if I so chose. And chose, I had. Her hand, which had waved in my general direction, suddenly rested gently on my shoulder as she leaned forward in excitement pointing out through the windshield, "Oh, there it is, Jazz! Can you see it? Our room is in the back right corner of the third floor! And my closet is _**HUGE**_! I'm seriously going to have to get Esme a present for doing such an amazing job! I think everyone will join in too. Rosalie and Emmet have the largest room to compensate for you having your own study and Edward having a room built especially for his piano. Isn't it _**great**_?"

I chuckled as she began bouncing in her seat and her excitement began to mount exponentially. I wanted to calm her slightly, but she never really liked it when I did that. Also, it was hard to look away from her when she was thoroughly excited like this. She was so incredibly beautiful when her whole face lit up. She turned and met my eyes then, her own golden gaze softening as her free hand ran over the side of my face lovingly. "Oh, I love you too, Jazzy."

I couldn't stop the grin from crossing my face at her words, considering I must've leaked out some of my own emotions by accident as I had been caught up in looking at her. As I parked the car in the garage, I pulled her close to me before she could run away. I kissed her for a few seconds, trying to draw it out a bit. As she started practically vibrating with anxiousness in my arms, I began to laugh softly. I reluctantly let her go while saying, "Ok, now you can disappear and explore everything, my love."

She squealed happily and kissed me once more quickly on the cheek before I watched her tiny form disappear in the blink of an eye. I shook my head as I got out of my Mercedes and headed for the trunk to collect our bags, or if I was being completely honest, Alice's bags. I turned when I heard someone lean against the doorway. Edward looked me over with a smirk before he offered his help, which I declined mentally. There wasn't anything I couldn't just grab myself. His feelings were somewhat curious so I just asked him about it so he would spit out whatever he wanted to ask me, "What?"

Edward's brow furrowed. "Well, Carlisle mentioned you and Alice met up with some vampires. I think everyone is a little curious about them. I know you'll probably be telling us about your encounter in a little bit." His golden eyes began to darken with humor as he added more quietly, "And I found it amusing that you both never left your room to hunt for two weeks and became so thirsty. I haven't seen Alice this upbeat in a while so you must've done something right. However, it would be best not to let Emmet hear about that. I don't need to live with hearing him try and beat you and Alice with Rosalie over Christmas break or something. I think I would have to take a trip of my own just to get away from the X-rated thoughts."

I laughed. As much as Emmet claimed that Edward was sexually repressed, the poor guy had probably seen and heard anything and everything about the subject and likely knew more than any of them. Edward just rolled his eyes and made a face. "You have _**no**_ idea, Jazz. Well, on second thought, with your feelings, you probably have _**some**_ idea."

We snickered over that for a bit before I was able to get everything into the house. Alice was bouncing happily from person to person, and her excitement and happiness affected me which also affected everyone else. It was rare for everyone to be so happy and relaxed when we started in a new location. Normally, we were more…apprehensive. We would have to deal with rumors, questions, and possible theories about who we were and where we came from. I hoped that this happiness would carry over enough that it helped minimize any potential problems over the next few weeks. I supposed Edward or Alice would be able to warn us of anyone who became too curious. That was their general area of expertise.

Alice squealed when she saw me and immediately grabbed some of her bags from my hands before I could stop her. I made a grab to get them back, but she evaded me easily and took off up the stairs, likely heading for our room, before I could stop her. "Rose! Come up here _**this instant**_and see what I got you! Oooh, you are going to just _**love**_it!"

I smiled and shook my head at her excitement, watching as Rosalie gave me a short, welcoming smile before she ran up the stairs to placate the love of my life. Despite what Edward thought, I knew Alice's happiness wasn't really all my doing. She was still coming down from her shopping high since attacking the mall with Bella and then attacking the poor girl with an unnecessary make over. My musings were interrupted by Esme pulling me into a fierce hug. "Oh, honey, it's so good to have you both back. I trust you both had a nice time away?"

Esme's love flowed from her freely every day we were all at home together so I couldn't resist my smile back at her. "Yes, of course. Alice loved the place I found."

Emmet belted out some laughter, eyeing me cheekily. "Were you two able to see anything besides the inside of the villa?"

I rolled my eyes in his direction as I felt the challenge in the air in his words, but even I couldn't keep the wide smirk off my face. Alice and I _**did**_ have an amazing time, even if we _**had**_ just stayed inside the villa for two straight weeks. "We did see some of the outside, thank you very much. You know Alice can't go without shopping for too long." I held up the remaining bags in my hand as evidence, although I didn't mention the fact that her shopping spree hadn't taken place until _**after**_ our two weeks had been over. I could feel Edward's mirth over my lie from where he stood behind me. "Not to mention, meeting up with some new possible friends."

Emmet smirked, feeling triumphant, likely thinking he and Rosalie still held the record for longest time spent together without surfacing. Boy was he in for a rude awakening one day. Alice and I could be just as bad, if not worse, and I was sure once Edward found a mate, he would be too. All that angst he normally possessed would probably lead to some crazy passion for whichever woman he eventually found. As I heard the woosh of air coming behind me, I quickly scurried out of the way from Edward trying to slap me upside the head for my thoughts. Even so, his ability caused his direction to change mid-swing, and he still hit me anyways. Esme began bristling at her eldest son, "Not in the new house, Edward!" and Emmet just looked lost, "What did I miss?"

I just laughed, pushing Edward away from me. "Nothing at all, Emmet." I turned then to Esme. "Is Carlisle home yet?"

Esme shook her head. "No, he had to finish up some more start-up paperwork at the hospital. He should be home soon, as he had been planning on being here when you both arrived. Why don't you bring everything on up and check out the house? Then, when he gets here, we can all talk about these new vampires you and Alice met up with."

I nodded and quickly took off up the stairs, following the faint scent trail left by my wife. We were on the third floor on the right side she had said. Her laughter with Rosalie made my heart feel infinitely lighter. She turned her head as I came into the doorway, her eyes lighting up at my presence. "Jazzy! What do you think? Isn't it amazing? I knew Esme would pick out the best colors for us, don't you think?"

I dropped the rest of her bags near her ridiculously large closet and took a perusal of the room, smiling as I did so. As you walked in, her giant closet doors were to the left of the entry, and I knew that it was likely a room comparable to the size of our bedroom, considering Alice's shopping habits. There was a large cherry king-size bed decorated in deep green furnishings against the back wall while two large windows displayed the entire backyard on either side of the bed, and there was a beautiful cherry desk with Alice's laptop all set up on it directly across from the bed area. A door in the back right corner led off to a bathroom which I could see contained a large glass stand-up shower, and I couldn't help but look forward to using with my love. I saw yet another door on the right, which was still closed. I gave a slight nod in its general direction, silently assuming that it led to my study area. Alice just nodded back at me happily, pleased that I enjoyed everything so far. I quickly leaned in to peck Alice's perfect lips, and then ran my hand familiarly over Rosalie's back in greeting before opening the door to my study. I inhaled at the smell coming from all of my old books lined up on the embedded shelving on the far wall and noted the much larger cherry desk which graced the center of the room housing my laptop. I ran my hand over the desk, admiring the unique woodwork. My acoustic guitar even lay in the back corner. I definitely loved my new office. I smiled widely before saying softly, "Thank you, Esme. It's absolutely perfect."

I could feel Esme's happiness at my gratitude as she continued placing items around the living room. I heard Alice and Rosalie resume their discussions about some of the clothes she had picked up while out in Vancouver. I could tell that Rosalie was a bit jealous whenever Alice mentioned Bella, likely because she hadn't met the girl yet. I wondered how Bella and Rose would get along once they did actually meet. I shook my head and chose instead to ponder something other than people's feelings for the time being. I turned immediately to my laptop and pulled up some of the research I had been doing regarding recent changes in the law here in the U.S. I often helped Carlisle with all of the family's paperwork, especially his own, making sure everything was legit. I decided then and there that I should probably plan on attending law school this time around. Sure, I had taken political science, accounting, economic, and business courses over the last many years at various colleges, but it would be worthwhile now that technology had advanced so much to go to law school so I could see exactly what kind of documentation was now becoming appropriate.

As I started my research, I was momentarily distracted at feeling a mild hit of depression. My head turned up automatically, my eyes looking out unseeingly to my left at the wall, but in reality across the hallway and into the room that hid behind it. It was Edward. I frowned, before thinking to him specifically, _Are you ok, Edward?_

I heard his sigh in reply before music began to emanate throughout the whole house. He was playing his baby grand. I was surprised that Esme had thought to put it up on the third floor, but I'm sure we had the space, and Alice had mentioned it was in its own room. The music had a slight melancholy inclination to it, but overall, it was beautiful, as his playing always was. I let out a sigh myself before going back to my task at hand. Even so, I couldn't help thinking back to him, _Just let me know if you ever want to talk, Edward._


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected – Chapter 3 – August 2002

EPOV

The melodies that were coming to me just then did have a bit of a melancholic tone to them, now that Jasper had pointed it out to me. I suppose I hadn't realized I still felt that way. I thought I had been smiling enough and more often, but Jasper could always sense any feelings I kept hidden— namely my feeling…left out…or more or less, alone. I never said anything about the true nature of my feelings, considering I had no desire to correct Jasper's thoughts that my supposed depression was actually nothing more than feeling lonely in a house full of people…people who all had their other halves. I suppose it merely hit harder today now that both Jasper and Alice had returned together and happy like usual. Well, if I was honest, they had definitely returned even _**happier**_ than usual. I didn't think it was possible that Alice could be so cheerful as a result of someone other than Jasper's company, as Jasper's thoughts had been suggesting. It actually had me thoroughly curious about this coven of vampires she and Jasper had met with.

Jasper's thoughts were no help at all in alleviating my curiosity though. His thoughts rarely held any pictures anymore, considering he had become accustomed to my talent and had learned to evade me through strictly verbal thought— I say rarely because he did still annoy me with visions of Alice if I got on his bad side. That being said, since he had come home, I had only heard him mention things like, _I'm glad Alice met Bella_, or _Bella would have laughed at that_, or _I wonder if Rosalie would be jealous of Bella_. Bella Bella Bella. Who _**was**_ this girl? And how in the world did she leave such a lasting impression on Jasper while also leaving absolutely zero jealousy in Alice? It was incredibly frustrating.

The thoughts coming from Alice were equally baffling. She normally thought in a quick manner and usually dwelled in the future more than she did in the present. Her thoughts were often flickers of pictures and rapid stream of consciousness thoughts as they presented themselves. The only time she slowed down was if she was talking mentally to me, which she did often. We understood each other, as we both saw—or in my case, heard—more than we ought to. Now though, her thoughts were flying by a mile a minute, her thoughts jumping from one thing to the next. Not only that, but for what seemed to be the first thing ever, she was in the _**present**_. She was talking animatedly and thinking quickly like usual, but she hadn't had a thought of the future for more than an hour straight now. I tried to sift through her thoughts to see if she could alleviate my curiosity about these three vampires, but all I really discovered was that their names were Bella, Toby, and Teddy. If I had thought Jasper seemed to dwell on Bella more than the other two vampires, it was _**nothing**_ compared to how Alice thought about this girl. Alice had even been referring to her mentally as her best friend even though they had known each other for not more than a few days. It was beyond unexpected. Sure, Alice was often quick to accept whatever came her way, but with accepting people outside of our family, she was not.

_I wonder if Bella is prettier than me. Alice seems to have liked doing her hair and make-up more than she ever has with me._

That thought caused me to pause in my music. Rosalie was _**never**_ jealous. I had thought Jasper was being presumptuous with that passing thought, but maybe he had actually felt that emotion come from her.

_Well, even so, she'll be knocked down a few pegs when she meets me._

I smirked. Now there was the self-assured Rosalie we all knew and loved. I played a few more bars of another melody I had been humming over the last few days, but I stopped when I heard Esme become overwhelmed with love and her thoughts began to iterate as much. I immediately pulled away from her thoughts though, giving her privacy. Carlisle was finally home.

I ran my fingers effortlessly across the keys in reverence for a moment before heading downstairs in an instant. This was a story I wanted to hear. It was driving me crazy to be so left in the dark. I hated not knowing things; not to mention, I, as well as the rest of the family, tended to prefer we all meet vampires together. That way, none of us would ever feel so…unprepared…or vulnerable. If one of them were to randomly show up, the majority of us would not know they were friends and not enemies. I had more of a head start, considering my talent for reading minds, but Jasper and Alice had not given me a clear picture of their new friends just yet.

I nodded to Carlisle in greeting before standing politely off to the side. He nodded back to me with a smile. _Edward_.

Esme smiled at me, but her attention diverted to the couch which Emmet had just plopped down onto. I winced as she shrieked at him. I had heard the crack too. "_**Emmett**_! _**Must**_ I remind you for the _**millionth time**_ that you are _**too strong**_ and that _**most things**_…_**are**_…_**BREAKABLE**_!"

Emmett had winced a bit too. He bit his lip and gave her his best effort at looking apologetic. "Sorry, Mom."

Esme predictably melted at the term of endearment. Emmett often used that approach to get away with trouble with Esme. While using a term of endearment worked on Esme, it didn't _**appear**_ to work with Rosalie. He usually had to really work to get her to forgive him. I was the only one who knew that Rosalie made him work so hard just because she could. I knew that his eyes made her melt faster than anything he could ever say to her. She just liked feeling she was worth the effort. I could never say anything more about her selfishness and vanity though. I was threatened with blackmail photos from the seventies to keep my mouth shut. She had hidden them and hadn't thought about where so I couldn't find them. I grimaced inwardly. What a horrible decade that had been. Regardless, Rosalie would slip up one day, and I would find them. Then, I could go back to the way I had been. I used to call her on her overwhelming arrogance whenever it had occurred. I still felt that she deserved to get knocked down a peg or two every once and a while. I had avoided girls like her when I had been human. When my mother had begun pushing for me to find a suitable girl to marry rather than my pursuing entry into the war, those had been the only type of girls available. I sincerely hoped that I would find a girl who didn't dwell upon herself so much one day. Listening to my significant other's thoughts as she obsessed over her appearance or what other people, particularly me, thought about her would drive me up the wall. And there was the reason for my loneliness. My gift. No wonder I hadn't found the woman I wanted just yet…

Think of the devil, and she would appear. I grinned over at Rosalie cheekily just to get a rise out of her as she waltzed confidently down the stairs. She was immediately on guard. _And just what are you smiling about, dumb ass?_ Her thoughts then turned to what she had been thinking about for the last hour while she had been with Alice. She reached her jealousy pretty quickly. She must've thought about it more than I had known. She narrowed her eyes at me as she approached her husband. _Don't you dare say anything, Edward Cullen. I still have those pictures, and I'm sure I can ask Alice for help to video you doing something stupid enough to warrant the most downloaded movie on youtube so just try me._

I couldn't help but snicker over her vengeful thoughts, but I was unconsciously drawn to Alice's loud and crazy thoughts as she flew gracefully into the room with Jasper not far behind her. _Oh-my-God-I-can't-wait-to-tell-everyone-about-Bella-and-her-wicked-talent-and-then-how-I-took-her-shopping-and-how-I-gave-her-the-world's-greatest-make-over-and-how-she-looked-so-amazing-because-I-always-know-exactly-what-works-and-this-time-I-hadn't-even-used-my-talent-to-do-it-and-Jazzy-knows-all-about-some-of-the-stuff-the-three-of-them-met-up-with-that-one-time-and-Toby-is-just-like-Edward-and-Teddy-is-just-like-Carlisle-and-the-two-of-them-cracked-me-up-when-they-played-that-game-I'll-never-forget-how-Bella-knocked-them-into-the-wall-when-they-started-doing-that-and—_

I held onto my head, and I was across the room and away from Alice in an instant. I couldn't stop from wincing as her loud stream of consciousness just…kept…_**going**_. Alice looked mildly apologetic, and her thoughts did quiet a bit even if they didn't stop their manic pace. Jasper's eyes flew to me, and he tried to ease my tension and pain using his talent. He looked at me in understanding. _I'm sorry, Edward. You know, I can't calm her down or she'll get mad at me. You can concentrate on my thoughts instead, if you'd like._

I looked at him a bit surprised by the offer. Jasper _**never**_ offered his thoughts to me so willingly and so…happily? I didn't think I'd ever seen him so relaxed. His thoughts kept going at an easy pace as he thought about what they were going to talk about and whether or not Alice was going to be able to be calm enough to speak or if he was going to have to tell everyone about their friends. I blinked back at him, still mildly surprised. He thought of these vampires as friends too. This was so…odd. My voice came out slowly and still quiet as I thanked him, "Thanks, Jasper."

He raised his eyebrows at my surprise, but shrugged at my gratitude_. It's ok. I understand. You have no idea how hard I'm trying to not let her excitement overwhelm everyone else right now._ He tried hard to hide it, but his thoughts were full of love over his wife, regardless of her hyperactivity. As much as he commented about Alice's bubbly and excited nature, I think he liked it…thrived on it even. He was such a mellow, quiet person, and yet, he fell for someone who was immensely full of life, so full of life that he was often overwhelmed by it too. I didn't think anyone deserved it more. I quickly thought of something else so I could push my own jealousy over his happiness with someone else aside before he caught it and thought it was something that it was.

When I glanced back around the room, I found that everyone had congregated comfortably so we could have our family chat. I was the last one standing so I took a seat across the room from Alice. Her bouncing next to me would have made even me queasy. Only Jasper could stomach that. I couldn't stop the smirk at my own crappy joke. Vampires couldn't get nauseous. I really was pathetic. Carlisle was watching me carefully, his thoughts full of concern. _Better, Edward? Is the room bearable?_

I gave him a nod so he quickly turned to Alice and Jasper, asking them to tell us all everything. Both were smiling and looking excited as they spoke. I couldn't help being more and more intrigued as they spilled the details about how they all met and their visit, especially as both Jasper and Alice felt that it had been hard to say goodbye. Apparently, Alice had already decided that she would be talking to Bella via telephone all the time. However, I had unconsciously held my breath when both Jasper and Alice began remembering images of their time together with these other vampires. Bella was—without question—the most beautiful woman I had ever seen throughout my whole existence. I didn't even have words. Jasper had looked at me oddly as he continued to speak, considering my emotions had shot all over the place for a moment or two before I had reeled them back under my control. I couldn't seem to focus on their words any longer as I lost myself in watching Bella laugh, her facial expressions, and all around grace and beauty. I was a bit confused as to why Bella was wearing gloves though. I was only drawn back into the conversation upon hearing my name. "…just like Edward. He made so many sarcastic comments that I sometimes thought Edward was actually there in the room."

I turned my attention to Alice's smirking face as she commented about one of the male vampires being like me. I frowned at her before grumbling, "I can't help that I'm a realist, Alice. I don't live in the uncertain future searching for the ideal outcome like you tend to do at times… However, can I just mention you haven't even seen anything of the future for the last however much time you have been home? Did you even notice?"

Everyone gawked at Alice, and even Alice looked mildly surprised about that information. "You know, I guess I haven't. No, I hadn't realized. I couldn't look to the future when I was with Bella so I just…stopped trying after awhile. I have been so distracted from being so happy that I hadn't even noticed. Wow."

Carlisle frowned, obviously confused and a little wary. _That's odd._ "You couldn't use your power around Bella?"

Jasper chuckled, and he readily recalled an image of Alice looking thoroughly surprised about something. "Nope. It was oddly satisfying seeing Alice constantly be surprised though."

Alice slapped him in the arm lightly, her face instantly moving into her famous pout. "It's not my fault Bella's block stops my power."

Rose's eyes were wide. "Wait— she could block your power?"

Alice nodded, but looked sad as she remembered Bella looking so hesitant and careful while they had been out shopping. "Yes, but it's _**so much**_ more than that. I actually feel really bad for her. It is such a burden to have her gift. She is very strong to endure it as she does; not to mention how she can still act so normally despite having to deal with all of it."

I listened in as Jasper summarized Bella's huge gift, and I immediately felt for her. I had no idea how she persevered every day with a talent so pervasive and never-ceasing. How she had to live with knowing about everyone she came near or touched would make her life so…careful…and yet, she took on the responsibility with grace and a selflessness that shocked me. I was in awe of her. I didn't think I could truly complain about my gift burdening me ever again as a result.

I listened patiently as my family continued to ask questions, as they thought and asked everything I would have. As Carlisle and Esme moved to retreat to themselves for the evening, I managed to ask Alice nonchalantly, "So…are they going to come around at some point?"

My feigned casualness over that possibility seemed to work, and she shrugged with a smile. "Not right now, I think. They were flying out together to do some sight-seeing out in Europe. Toby and Teddy hadn't been back to England in so long, and Bella has never been. They want to keep Bella as far away from Italy as possible, just in case. They are very protective of her, sometimes overly so, even if I _**did**_ get the impression they had met a Volturi guard at some point before and it must not have been a pleasant experience. She had to beg them to take her to Europe, and it didn't take very long before Jasper was also begging them on her behalf— her emotions are rather strong. She promised she'd come out to see me when they got back to this continent though. I also gave her advice for shopping out in London."

I nodded, feeling a bit downhearted at the news that I wouldn't get to meet this lovely woman anytime soon. I was also incredibly concerned about Bella being anywhere closer to the Volturi myself. She would be coveted if they were to ever discover her. I was a little confused as to why I felt so strongly to protect someone I had never met. Perhaps because Bella had caused such positive changes in both Jasper and Alice…or maybe because she seemed so unusually compassionate and…good. That must have been it— Bella was a _**good**_ person. I forced a smile to cover my worried thoughts. "That's too bad. They all sound really great."

Alice looked at me oddly then, obviously attempting to size me up. Her thoughts immediately went to the future, but all she saw was me being normal, still somewhat aloof or detached from everyone else. She frowned up at me, patting my cheek slightly. "Do _**try**_ to be happy for once, big brother." _Having visions of you acting so sad make me sad in turn._ "Besides, we start school tomorrow! Shouldn't you be excited?"

I sighed as I watched my sister begin to buzz with excitement as she tore away upstairs to pick out her outfit for school the next day. High school, or if I was being completely truthful— my own personal purgatory. Yeah, I really didn't think there was anything remotely exciting about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected – Chapter 4 – March 2004

JPOV

"Will you chill out already, Edward? Seriously, that's the seventeenth time I've sent you some calm. You keep pushing it away. It's not _**that**_ bad."

Edward turned back toward me sharply, his eyes almost pitch black. I could barely resist hiding my smirk before he could see. His fists clenched tightly at his sides, and I'm sure he caught my own amusement over his rather amusing predicament. "Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? I had to humiliate that naïve little human girl, however annoying she may have been, in front of half the school last Friday. Now, would you want to go to school the following Monday after that?"

I considered that for a moment, but then was immediately thankful for having Alice in my life. No human girl would ever consider me as a dating prospect. Edward, on the other hand…well, he had to deal with being admired left and right as he didn't have a mate yet. It's not the poor girls' faults that none of them knew what we really are nor the fact that the guy they are admiring can read their mind and all of their lust-filled thoughts. I held up my hands in defeat. "Ok, ok. I sort of get it, but still, it's not _**that**_ big of deal. So you hurt the girl's feelings. Jessica will get over it. She's human, and her idle mind will begin to dwell on another boy in no time. Trust me, high school infatuations change overnight. I would know."

Emmet shuffled up to the two of them then, looking altogether mischievous. "Please, Jasper. We all know it's because Edward's just so puuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttyyyy! That's why all the little girlies love him so!"

I couldn't seem to stop my snort or laughter at hearing this mockery. It was so true. Edward couldn't help the fact that he was a good-looking guy, beyond good-looking according to most standards. However, Edward's growl was the only warning to what happened next. Edward had pounced at Emmet, and they were now both rolling around in the front part of the driveway. I shook my head when regardless of Emmet's strength, he still found himself pinned on the ground. Edward's talent was a bit unfair at times. Alice sidled up next to me, throwing an arm around my waist as she surveyed her two brothers indignantly. "Ok, that's enough you two. Now, you both are so dirty that you have to go upstairs to change before school. You each have three minutes to get back here, ready to leave."

Emmet threw Edward off of him and took off for the stairs while saying, "Race ya, Eddie!"

Edward just growled once more before he too disappeared. I turned toward Alice, a bemused smile on my face. "You knew they would fight this morning, didn't you?"

Alice smirked up at me as she rose up on her toes, still only able to reach up to leave a kiss near my collarbone. "Of course."

Edward was then instantly by our sides, still looking entirely too moody to attend the monotony that was high school despite his early romp with Emmet to get all of his angst out of his system. He was going to scare the school children with that face. However, I didn't even attempt to calm him. He was so adamant and stubborn that it allowed him to block me somewhat anyway. Why should I waste the effort? If he wanted to be sullen, I would let him be sullen. Edward shot me a glare, but there was a small smirk that flitted across his lips. "Why, thank you, Jasper."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Please. I don't know why you care so much anyway. Everything will be fine. In fact, I can see that in two days, Mike Newton will pick up a pencil she dropped in her Trig class, and he will be Jessica's next infatuation. You have nothing to worry about. Hurting people's feelings is a part of life. You just had to do it a bit more publicly than most. She really was getting annoying though. How many times did she call the house last week?"

"Twenty-nine times."

I turned to see Rosalie walking hand-in-hand with Emmet down the stairs. She was looking smugly over at Edward as she answered Alice's question. Edward just scowled. "Just leave it. We have to go."

Edward then hopped into his Volvo while Alice took passenger. I hopped into the back. Emmet and Rosalie took Emmet's jeep behind us. I leaned back comfortably. "So anything interesting on today's plate, Alice?"

She shrugged, her head turning to the window. "Not that I can tell. The school day should be pretty boring. However, some things have been blacking out when I concentrate on home again— only every once and a while. I wonder if the wolves were running near our house again, or maybe, some decision still has to be made before the future will be able to be seen."

I frowned. Alice had found out only a few months before that she couldn't see the future if the wolves were involved. Edward had said that there had been a pair of them that had traveled a bit closer to the house by accident. I knew that we had a treaty to keep things alright between all of us, but that didn't mean I liked it when they were anywhere near our family, especially my Alice. Edward's sigh tore through my thoughts. "Don't worry about it, Jasper. We can have Carlisle make another phone call later, if it will ease your mind."

I nodded gruffly, as that was all I could do. I would not let anything harm Alice. She was my everything. "Jazzy…"

I lifted my gaze immediately at her voice and saw that Alice had turned her body so she could look at me over the passenger seat. She held out her hand and ruffled through my hair, causing me to feel much more relaxed. I knew what she was trying to do, but I let her do it. I grabbed her hand and brought her palm to my lips. "I'll stop worrying, Alice. It likely isn't anything serious."

Her smile in return made everything worthwhile. We reached the school quickly, and as soon as we got out, I noticed Jessica looking at us with wide eyes before her eyes turned accusing. She turned away from us sharply, likely trying to hold onto her dignity. Good. At least she wouldn't be staring at us so much anymore. We all had had to eat some food during lunch over the course of the past few weeks because of her staring so much. I definitely wouldn't miss that.

Edward had caught my thoughts, and I could tell from his emotions that he was relieved Jessica would be leaving our family alone now as well even though he still felt guilty for the fierce way he went about denying her affections during lunch last week. I clapped him on the shoulder before I took off after Rose and Emmet in order to give him one last reassurance, "It was for the best, Edward."

The last semester of being a Senior in high school was so tedious. First, there were the classes, which at this point, no one seemed to dwell on so there was much more mischievousness and boredom floating in the air. Next, there was the college acceptance and rejection letters coming in left and right. I couldn't go a day without feeling someone's pride or happiness versus another's sadness or resignation in their own mediocrity. However, the last was one thing most would not expect— it was the lust-filled feelings toward the opposite sex. Every single class had these feelings emanating from the students. The feelings could come from couples who were determined to have sex for the first time at their Senior prom or tons of times before they all would head off to college to the secret lusty longing for one's crush or to the stupid jocks who couldn't keep it in their pants to the idiot needy girls who allowed themselves to be treated like sluts. Things had definitely changed since I had been born. I wondered how Edward could possibly stand it. I suppose I knew that he often picked one of our minds to dwell on instead of the mindless humans around him, but I'm sure many lust-ridden fantasies still entered his consciousness every day.

I struggled to pay attention in my history class just before lunch. We were discussing American Government, a class which was required for Seniors in most public high schools. I couldn't believe how simplified the class was. I think, if I was currently a Senior for the first time, I would have only learned that there were three branches of government and each was required to keep the others in check. It was so sad that there was so much more to it than that. Alice once thought I could go teach American History, kind of like how Carlisle was a doctor, but I threw out the idea. I could never teach high school students. They were so uneager to learn and simplifying material held no interest to me. I suppose I could teach college level students, but that would require me to have a PhD, which would mean I would have to appear to the public to be at the youngest, 26. I was turned into a vampire at 22, but I could only pass for a 27 year old at most. Any older, and I would be pushing it. That would mean my teaching would only be able to last a year or two before we would have to move, something that was not conducive to our lifestyle. No, I would have to continue pretending to be a student like the rest of us.

As I made my way to lunch, I was instantly aware of panic coming from my family's table. I looked up quickly and noticed that Alice was talking rapidly with Edward, who was apparently trying to calm my wife down. I walked as quickly as I was able to her side, sending soothing waves of calm as I went. "What happened, Alice? Why are you so upset?"

Alice turned to me then, her eyes wide. "Everything's gone, Jazz! I can't see _**anything**_ about tonight at home!"

I took a deep breath and immediately started going through all of the scents surrounding us. Out of all of us, my nose seemed to be the strongest. I could only smell the humans; there were no wolves nearby. Edward nodded to my assessment. "I checked around outside too, but Alice's visions would have stopped entirely if they had been here. I think we should head home and talk to Carlisle. Alice says she can see us at home in fifteen minutes, and nothing appears necessarily wrong. We can call him on the way."

We quickly grabbed Emmet and Rose before we all headed home. Carlisle met us there within a half hour. Alice was still looking haggard. It was so distressing for her to not have her second sight. I wrapped my arm around her in comfort, trying not to overwhelm her with my own emotions. She did not need to be even more concerned than she already was. We had all discussed the wolves for a few moments when I felt Edward's emotions go into shock. I prompted him without any hesitation, "What? What is it? Did someone think something?"

Everyone else was looking at Edward for answers, but he just stared at me, still surprised. "I can't hear anything…nothing…from anyone."

Carlisle was perplexed. "What? What do you mean?"

However, Alice's cell phone began ringing just then, which caused her to jump up. Her emotions darted around for a moment before she began to giggle. We were all looking at her like she was crazy for suddenly being so happy, but then she answered her phone with a gigantic grin, "Bella."

All at once, I realized what had happened, and I too began to laugh. It was relieved laughter. There was nothing wrong at all. Bella was nearby and planned on surprising us. Of course, Alice wouldn't have been able to see it. It had been a year and a half since we had last seen her or Teddy and Toby, but Alice still talked with her often enough. I wondered if Teddy and Toby were here too. Alice continued her conversation, as she jumped up and down in an effort to tone down her excitement. "Really? Yea!" She paused for a moment, her golden eyes sparkling over at me and the rest of the family, "Yup. See you in a few."

Alice glanced at the rest of the family's bewildered features as she bit her lip, apologetically. "Bella wanted to surprise us. I don't think she realized I would get so upset without my visions and cause us all to panic like this." She turned then to Carlisle, her hands pleading as she held them together in front of her, "Is it ok if she stays with us for a while? She said she's alone because something came up for Teddy. She mentioned she'll tell me more when she gets here."

Carlisle chuckled at her obvious happiness that her friend was making a visit. He looked around the room and noticed how the others were reacting to the news of our visitor. At seeing everyone looking alright with it, he gave Alice a short nod in reply. He smiled slowly at watching my wife practically vibrate with excitement. I smiled and tried to mull through everyone's feeling over having Bella stay with us for awhile. I knew I would be fine, and both Esme and Emmet seemed happy to finally meet one of our friends. Rose looked a bit put off, but her feelings were filled with curiosity. As for Edward, well, he seemed distracted… I could tell there was interest there, but there was also vulnerability. I suppose I could understand Edward's hesitance. It wasn't every day that something you knew to be a part of you was just gone. I grinned over at him. "It must be so weird to hear nothing from any of us, huh?"

Edward nodded, and he smiled tentatively at me. However, it was clear that he was masking his true emotions from me. He had gotten good at that over the years. "Yes…and no. I often run by myself for the quiet, and I've known you all for so long that I can still read your faces better than most. This will be…interesting."

Alice snorted. "Just wait until she gets the drop on all of you! You can't hide anything from her. She just…"

As Alice trailed off, struggling to determine what the best word would be to describe Bella's talent, I quickly finished with a smile, "…_**knows**_."

Edward's head snapped toward the door, and in another moment or two, we heard why. There was a car making its way up the drive. Alice squealed and ran outside, but I had everyone wait here. There was no need to bombard the poor girl, particularly when Alice would do that all by herself. There was some girly giggling outside as Alice rapidly told her everything that had gone on that morning as they approached the house. I could already feel Bella's hesitance and apology for the unnecessary worry, and she was nowhere near me yet. I sighed. I had forgotten how strong her emotions were.

Apparently, I would never be able to forget how strong her emotions were ever again. As Alice led Bella into the room, Bella's smile seemed to fall from her lips as she entered the room. Her whole body tensed as her eyes darted from person-to-person. I could feel her become overwhelmed by everything she was currently learning about my family, and not all of it must've been good. Despair, sadness, loneliness, regret, anger… They were all emanating from her like waves. I felt myself becoming overwhelmed too and knew that I had to do something before my emotions caused everyone else to feel what we were feeling. I didn't consciously think about my actions as I launched myself near the door, pulling Bella back outside along with me. I pulled her with me as I ran us into the forest to the right of our house. I quickly tried to calm her down near a random patch of trees, but I couldn't seem to be able to do anything for her as she struggled to relax herself. She was gasping for breath and practically hyperventilating. "Bella? Bella, I need you to focus on me. Please let me help you."

I could tell Bella was trying, but it still wasn't enough. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer, and I reached out to touch the sliver of skin I could see of her arm between the short sleeved blouse and the over the elbow gloves she was wearing. Skin-to-skin contact always helped my gift work more effectively. However, I had forgotten about Bella's gift in my craze to help her, and while she did calm down much easier, she also went a bit rigid in my grasp as thoughts and feelings began to spin through both her and my vision. I could see everything— my entire childhood, my parents, my fierce desire to enter the war, my lies to gain entrance at seventeen, my rise in the ranks, my change, my time in the Southern vampire wars, and all of my time with Alice and the Cullens. My human life had never been so crystal clear before. My feelings over all of my decisions, Alice, Maria, the Cullens, and more had also never been so clear. While Bella's gift was entirely invasive, it was also incredibly reflective, even a bit inspiring for those that may have felt they had regrets. For example, I could no longer regret my time with Maria because without it, I would never have found my Alice. Every thing I had been through had led me to this moment, where I am today— not to mention, who I am today. I was finally at peace with some of my old insecurities or regrets. All at once, I recognized how much more powerful she was than even Aro. His gift, as Carlisle had mentioned previously, was nothing like that. Carlisle had said his gift stormed through your vampire life's memories while not reflecting on anything. I was instantly bewildered and oddly…happy. "Wow."

Bella immediately pulled out of my grasp, looking so downhearted and apologetic. "I'm so sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean for that…I mean, I was just _**so**_ overwhelmed. Everyone's stories or thoughts are so…" She was quiet for a moment before she whispered, "…sad."

I shook my head at her, completely rebuffing her apology. I never thought I would be happy that she had read my thoughts. "No, I should thank you. That was incredibly…_**helpful**_. While you know much more about Alice and I than I would ever like anyone to know, it will be nice to talk with someone who really knows what I've lived through and I feel so much better about myself than I ever did before."

Bella forced a chuckle, and I'm sure she would've been blushing over my joke if she had been human, but it looked like she understood what I meant. "I'm still sorry. I don't like to use my gift by accident like that. I accidentally touched Toby the first time back when we met. That's how I knew what my gift was. Teddy eventually let me touch him too, but only after I insisted he think about it carefully. It's not something people should take lightly, and I refuse to invade someone's privacy if I can help it."

I shrugged, offering her a smile in return. I would never hold any hard feelings over this. "You're my little sister now too, that's all. Now, care to try this again?"

Bella bit her lip as she smiled up at me. I could feel her gratitude and her similar affection for me as her big brother as she nodded. "Yes, I think that would be best. Hopefully, I didn't frighten everyone too badly."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice does that on a daily basis with her shopping receipts. Trust me, you'll be fine." I paused then, looking her over, "Although…maybe I should try and keep you calm this time around. Just in case."

She laughed quietly, but nodded reluctantly at my offer. I reached out and held onto her upper arm again, not noticing any further tunnel vision for the time being as I led her back into the house. I couldn't resist telling her teasingly, "You know, I told you that you would make things interesting if you ever decided to visit."

She punched me lightly in the stomach, but her mood had shifted to become more content. I was smugly satisfied with that until her eyes flashed up at me, and I remembered that she could probably sense what I was thinking. Sure enough, she responded, "Watch it, Whitlock. I know how to fight, remember?"

I gulped as I remembered watching her take on both Teddy and Toby at the same time. She had been just playing, but her fighting skills were pretty equal to my own, maybe even better. She laughed then. "I think I'll let you live, considering you were praising my skills."

I nodded and led her up the steps to where Alice was waiting with a concerned look on her face. "Right then. Come on, I think it's time you met the family…for real this time."


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected – Chapter 5 – March 2004

EPOV

Absolute. Silence. That was all that surrounded me, and yet, I was sitting in the living room with everyone in my family present and accounted for. This had never happened before. I was unequivocally in shock. How in the world did this happen? There was no way that this was the wolves.

Jasper's insistent voice pulled me from my reverie as he must've sensed my inner astonishment, "What? What happened? Did someone think something?"

Did someone _**think**_ something? Was he kidding? I couldn't hear a fucking thing! I swallowed thickly before admitting in a daze, "I can't hear anything…nothing…from anyone."

Carlisle stared at me, clearly having not expected that response from me. From his features, I could understand he was probably remembering how my gift had been never ceasing from the very beginning. I had known so much more than I should have when I woke up as a vampire because I had listened to some of Carlisle's thoughts in passing during my change. However, my understanding of his confusion didn't change the fact that I couldn't _**hear**_ his confusing thoughts like I should have been able to. "What? What do you mean?"

I didn't really have an answer for him, and as my mouth opened and closed as I thought out an explanation, Alice's phone began to ring. I recognized the ringtone as one I had heard before, but it didn't belong to anyone in the family. I was just trying to place it when Alice started to giggle. She answered her phone with a sly smile, her eyes all lit up as she spoke knowingly, "Bella."

At hearing her mere name, I felt myself calm down— only slightly though. While all of the family began to relax a bit too and Jasper even laughed loudly in relief over the realization of why both Alice and my abilities had just randomly disappeared, my stomach seemed to tie up in knots. She had to be _**nearby**_ for her gift to affect me like this. That meant _**she**_ was coming _**here**_. She was going to be here—_**HERE**_—right in front of me. This news simultaneously sent me into a state of bliss and excitement as well as anxiety for the unknown. I had longed to meet this woman since the very beginning for reasons I still couldn't even begin to understand. I didn't really know what I was feeling, but I knew the emotional turmoil the mere thought of this woman created within me was definitely not normal for me. I listened half-heartedly as Alice's responses to her phone call verified my assumptions as to what had occurred.

Bella was coming here— _**HERE**_. I was finally going to meet the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and I had not even seen her in person! I began to feel slightly nauseated for the first time since I had felt run down with influenza as a human. As Alice began squealing in excitement, I knew that Carlisle must have given the okay for Bella to stay for a while. I knew that there was one extra bedroom on the second floor that we always liked to have in case the girls from Denali came down or a nomad wanted to stay for a bit. Nothing like that had occurred while we had been in Forks so far, but I could already see the ideas spinning in Alice's head for how she would decorate the room up for Bella. It was sad that I knew my family so well that I could know what they were thinking with just a look. Jasper smiled smugly at me then. "It must be so weird to hear nothing from any of us, huh?"

I smiled as much as I could while I tried profusely to cover my anxiety over finally meeting Bella from him. "Yes…and no. I often run by myself for the quiet, and I've known you all for so long that I can still read your faces better than most. This will be…interesting."

Interesting was the right word. I had no idea what to expect, and that was a first. With my ability and the constant presence of the future that I was able to pull from Alice's mind, I was _**never**_ caught off guard. Alice snorted at my assertion, her eyes locking mainly on me. For some reason, my discomfort caused her amusement. "Just wait until she gets the drop on all of you! You can't hide anything from her. She just…"

Alice trailed off, struggling to find the right word, but Jasper completed her sentence with absolute certainty, "…_**knows**_."

My stomach took another turn at this reminder of Bella's gift. Bella would likely be able to read me like an open book. I felt nauseous at the thought of being the one under the microscope for once. This was going to be incredibly uncomfortable, considering I could not even fathom what she would be able to gleam from my subconscious. My feelings toward her, or about her, were incredibly confusing to _**me**_, let alone what she would likely think of them. Plus, what was I to her? Nothing. I was nothing but another monster stuck in this endless existence, as I should be. I deserved nothing more than that anyway. The things I had done… I shook my head as the horrendous images flitted through my mind, a constant reel on playback as my eternal penance.

My head snapped to the door when I heard the car in the distance. I was the first to notice it, but I had always had the sharpest hearing in the family. Alice took off and ran out the front door to greet her, but Jasper stopped us all from doing the same, holding out his hand as he stood up, "No, let's all just wait here. Alice is already going to be enough for the poor girl to handle. She will likely absorb a lot of information all at once before we can talk to her properly anyway. I just hope it won't be too much for her. Alice told me she has been practicing with dealing with proximity, but I'm not sure how much she has progressed. Alice and I alone didn't seem to be bad, but we also were incredibly happy about our time away at the time…"

Everyone else nodded at his analysis, but they all looked more hesitant to meet the girl now. Esme, in particular, appeared sad. I guessed she was thinking about how hard it must be for Bella to deal with meeting new people or dealing with her gift in general. Carlisle had his leader face on, likely remembering any and all questions he liked to fire at any new face that came across our family. I knew that he also thought on his own beginning as he connected with new vampires. Rosalie looked indifferent, but as her eyes blankly went to the wall, I knew she was dwelling on her past like she usually did whenever we met a new vampire. She often played out her whole revenge scene on repeat in full Technicolor, if I was being honest. Rosalie had always had the toughest time dealing with the transformation, and I understood her position, but I still thought her constant memory of what could've been was a bit relentless. Emmet appeared mildly at ease, but he was frowning at Rosalie. For the first time in a long time, Emmet looked to be considering deep thoughts, and yet, I couldn't hear them. I felt oddly cheated.

I turned to the door as I heard Alice and Bella giggling together as they approached. The sound of this new laughter oddly eased my heart while at the same time placing me in a deep depression. This beautiful woman made me feel things I didn't think I deserved to feel. I was a _**monster**_, and I had done horrible, _**horrible**_ things. My mind unconsciously began to remember my time away from Carlisle again. Those memories were my own personal demons— my punishment. I had been such a proud and rebellious asshole, and a part of me still thought Carlisle and Esme should have turned me away when I came crawling back. I still couldn't believe to this day that I had been so stubborn and such an ass to people who had loved me and continued to love me so unconditionally. I was undeserving of a lot of things as a result, forever marked and damned as the monster I knew our species to be.

My eyes reluctantly rose to view the untouchable beauty as she was pulled into the room behind an exuberant Alice. She was absolutely stunning to look at in person. Alice and Jasper's thoughts had not done her justice at all. I couldn't find the muscle to blink as my eyes drank her in. She was wearing fitted designer jeans and a green, blue, and yellow plaid short-sleeved blouse with matching dark blue gloves that extended over her elbows, but my eyes were drawn to her angelic heart-shaped face framed by long, slightly wavy mahogany hair. Her smile was breath-taking, and her golden eyes were so deep and expressive that I couldn't stop staring at them. As her smile began to fall and her eyes darted around the room, I felt my own self-depreciating thoughts come back to haunt me. I would never be deserving of someone so unbelievably beautiful and good. I was doomed to forever be alone. My thoughts went to my life over the years and all I saw was my loneliness. It was a sad realization, but it didn't change the truth of that assertion.

As her eyes randomly met mine, I watched her and for the life of me, I could not get a read on what she could possibly be thinking in that moment. This threw me. Even when I purposely blocked my gift, I usually could always tell what someone was thinking just by merely looking at them. Bella, though…nothing. I had _**no**_ idea.

I didn't have time to contemplate the thought—or lack thereof, as it were—further because Jasper suddenly leapt at Bella and dragged her by the hand back out of the house in a matter of a second or so. All of us had immediately got to our feet as well, but Alice held her hands out as she watched out the door where her husband had taken off with Bella. She turned back to us, her golden eyes wide, as she spoke confused, "We must've overwhelmed her. What were you all thinking about? Try thinking a bit more…happy when she gets back. Maybe that'll help. "

I instantly felt guilty, as my thoughts hadn't exactly been something that she could've easily dealt with. As I surveyed the rest of my family, I noticed they appeared the same way. Whatever they had been thinking, I guarantee it had been as unhappy as my own thoughts. That would definitely have shocked Bella. I was going to have to try and be cheerful in my thoughts while I was around her, but how could I be cheerful when I knew that someone like her who was so unselfish and beautiful was far too good to associate with someone like me? One of my more violent and less controlled kills flashed through my mind before I could stop it, causing me to wince slightly. Carlisle sighed and spoke apologetically back to Alice, "I'm sure we all weren't thinking very happy thoughts… I had no idea she would have reacted this strongly to just being in our presence. Will Jasper be able to relax her?"

Alice looked unsure at that question. "Well, he couldn't do it easily before…but he _**could**_ do it, at least somewhat…when she let him."

Rose looked incredibly guilty, and I knew then that she must've reminisced about her colorful human history as vibrantly as I had guessed already when Bella had come in the first time. I'm sure that hadn't exactly been something Bella would have thought she would come across. My attention turned back to Alice as she stepped out onto our porch and out from view. Bella and Jasper were walking back, and their footsteps weren't heavy or dragging, which implied that Bella was indeed feeling better. However, that thought was short-lived when I heard Alice gasp and whisper, "Jasper…"

Jasper laughed though, and the sound was more carefree and relaxed than I had ever heard from him. He spoke so naturally as he said, "It's nothing, Alice. Really. I feel great— _**better**_ than great actually… I don't really have a word to describe how good I feel for once, if you can believe it."

Everyone turned curiously to the door to see what exactly was going on, but as Alice backed into the room, still looking a bit bewildered, and Jasper and Bella re-entered the living room, I heard everyone inhale sharply. Jasper was holding onto the bare portion of Bella's upper arm. My eyes rose to his rapidly, but I felt my mouth drop open slightly at what I saw. Jasper's eyes, normally haunted or wary, were now clear and…bright. He looked like he had finally let go of all of the weight he used to carry on his shoulders. As I turned to look back at the woman who had been responsible for that change, and I was surprised to find her looking at the floor in deep concentration. As everyone continued to gawk at Jasper, she randomly flew away from Jasper to stand near Emmett.

She looked up at all of us sheepishly when we all started in surprise by her abrupt movement. She remained looking thoughtful as she softly answered the unasked question that must've been in the air, "He has the happiest history."

Emmet's smile was suddenly huge at her response, and he puffed out his chest, looking as if he had just won some huge prize. However, I was drawn back to Bella as her eyes expressed her fascination with whatever information she was suddenly getting from Emmett. She looked…touched. Her powerful gaze then turned sharply to Rosalie, who still appeared unsure about the girl standing on the other side of her husband. Bella didn't even look fazed by her uncertainty as she whispered to my sister in awe, "He loves you _**so**_ much."

Rosalie's answering smile was nothing but genuine, and she looked as if she would cry from Bella's pronouncement. In that moment, I knew that Bella had eternally won Rosalie over. Jasper's concerned voice near to me made me jump, "Are you sure you're alright, Bella?"

I blinked when I realized I had been staring at Bella too long just then. I quickly averted my eyes to the floor and forced myself to think about…about…puppies. Yeah, puppies were happy, right?

When I looked back up, I was surprised to see Bella's dark golden eyes staring straight at me. She tilted her head with a tiny smirk, and I quickly realized that the first real read she got on me had just occurred, and I had been thinking about puppies. How random…and entirely embarrassing.

Bella bit her lip, stifling a chuckle, before she spoke, "It's tough business being a mind reader. My gift isn't exactly that, although it's close. I can tell you're not used to being on the other end of things, and I'm sorry about that. I'm sure you will come to think of things in a more relaxed fashion once you just forget about or ignore what I can do. That's what your family has done around you."

Her assessment was entirely correct. I suppose being able to gleam so much from everyone else would entitle her to having a better grasp at analyzing interpersonal relations. I was now more in awe of her, and that was not even thinking about the positive changes that had just occurred within Jasper. I gave her a small smile, which she returned. She didn't add anything else on the matter, and I was eternally grateful that she had not offered up the free teasing material to Emmett.

She turned then to Carlisle and Esme, holding out her gloved hand in greeting. "Thank you for letting me stay with you all for a while. I should probably ask for more information from all of you like any normal meeting, but as I have seen everything from Jasper just now, however accidentally it may have been, I think it would be better if you all just asked questions of me instead, if that's ok."

Jasper immediately spoke as he grimaced, "Please don't feel guilty, Bella. I've already told you I feel so much better than I did before."

Bella winced. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean for my emotions to leak out that strongly. I've been practicing, but as you all have just seen, I still can get overwhelmed at times. It's much better…for now."

She took a deep breath with her eyes closed, and Jasper gasped at her. "You can pull your emotions back now."

When she opened her eyes, they were slightly darker than they had been before. "Yes. It was a realization that came to me after you had left. I think I have been projecting since the very beginning. That's how I am able to do what I do. However, the things you had said to me about my gift, both the mental and emotional part, got me thinking. It took some time, but I was able to rein in my emotions first. Toby helped me a little with that, but as you remember, his gift is not as strong as yours. The mental part though…well, I can only do it for a moment…so far." Her eyes darted around before landing on mine. "Edward, you'll be the easiest to demonstrate with."

Everyone looked confused, but I was also immensely confused by what she meant. I watched her carefully as I tried to guess what she was exactly testing out on me just then. She had closed her eyes again, and I could tell she was concentrating on something. Her hands started to shake slightly, and I immediately became concerned. I was just about to tell her to stop, because her well-being completely overrode whatever importance over what she was able to do in my opinion, when I heard the faint whispering of thoughts start creeping back into my head. Jasper was worried about her too. _…is she doing? Her determination is through the roof, but her energy levels are dropping severely. She will be incredibly thirsty soon._

As soon as I gasped, my mind became entirely silent again. When Bella's eyes met mine this time, her eyes were almost pitch black. I ignored everyone else's inquiring questions and just whispered my incredulous revelation about her abilities, "You can pull back your mental block too."

Alice looked wide-eyed. "Oh, I remember! Jasper told you to try pulling everything back! You CAN do it! That is so awesome!"

Bella sighed and sank down into the chair closest to Emmett. Her smile was rather weak, and it had me concerned. "Yes, but it makes me so tired since I've never really done it before. I'm still learning. I think I project normally for up to 5-10 miles so for me to rein it in, it takes…a lot."

Carlisle looked flabbergasted. "You can read people that far away?"

Bella laughed. "Oh, no…NO. That distance is much smaller, more like 100 yards— a football field or so. And when that space is filled with a lot of people, I'm usually consumed by those people closest to me rather than anyone further away. My mental block, however, radiates much further. That's probably why Alice lost her visions completely when I stopped for gas just outside of town. Jasper has said he can feel my emotions from a larger distance as well."

Emmett barked out some laughter, but I saw his eyes were completely mischievous. He stared at Bella hard like he was making sure she got whatever message he was trying to send out, but she just looked as if she was stifling some giggles. Before Emmett could even open his mouth, she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, Emmett. I will not be using my gift for you to learn blackmail material on Edward." She paused as she must've been listening to a continued thought of his before adding, "That's more reasonable."

Esme couldn't help but ask the question that was lingering in the air, and I could feel my entire body go rigid as I too wondered what was suddenly more reasonable, "Ummm, what's more reasonable?"

I was completely on guard and prepped defensively for anything she might say. I would not want my entire life laid out for all to see just because Emmett would find it amusing. I couldn't see Bella actually doing that though. She was a good person. Bella turned to my mother, although she smiled at me first. This made me feel ten times better. "Emmett wants me to give him the drop on the guys' lusty thoughts at school so he can make fun of them. Apparently, Edward and Jasper have never shared."

Alice started bouncing excitedly from foot-to-foot, her eyes pleading. "You're going to come to school with us?"

Bella shrugged, but she was smiling. "Sure, so long as there isn't anything too exciting going on. When the humans are excited about say, a dance, or something, I usually have to skip out. I had to miss a full week with my boys at our last high school because the emotions and thoughts were so…amped."

Alice laughed musically, and she twirled around in her enthusiasm. "Yea! There's no dance until prom so you can come with us! Ooooh, I will have Jazz hack in and put you in all of my classes! Oh, I can't _**wait**_!"

Rose sighed at watching Alice go crazy before turning to Bella with a smirk. "Well, it looks like you'll be a Junior with Alice and Edward then. I should also thank you, considering it looks like you will be her Barbie for the rest of the school year, that is, if you stay that long."

Bella looked horrified for a moment, and I wondered what could possibly be wrong. I became nervous that she wouldn't want to stay with us that long. Rose's words were a bit presumptuous. However, when she finally spoke, her words were not at all what I expected, "No! I don't think I could take another round of Bella Barbie!"

I felt relief, and I quickly realized I desperately wanted her to stay with us. There was a part of me that was still unsure though. What about Toby and Teddy? Where were they? Jasper's laugh brought me back to the conversation, "Bella! Your face!"

Bella shot him a glare, but then she pouted. If she had looked at me like that, I doubt I would have been able to deny her anything. This thought made me incredibly wary. Just what was going on with me? What was it about this girl that had me strung up in knots? "Jasper, don't make fun, or I'll have to make you sorry."

Jasper quickly looked apologetic, but his eyes were still gleaming. "Throw down the challenge, and I will meet it, little girl."

Bella laughed then, waving a hand in his direction. In that moment, I was hit with the most alluring scent I had ever smelled. My head turned automatically to Bella, and I fought to keep my mouth from dropping. She smelled incredible. I would have given anything to immerse myself in that scent for all time. This frightened me. I forced myself to only breathe minimally as I listened to her respond to my brother's challenge to fight, "Maybe later. Alice wants to know about what came up with Teddy, and I'm sure she will keep me occupied for awhile."

Carlisle looked intrigued. "Yes, do tell us more about your…brothers?"

He posed the last part as a question, and I felt myself tense against my will. It was true that Jasper and Alice had mentioned that they were her brothers, but what if that had changed? What if she was…with one of them? This thought would have brought me to my knees if I had been standing, and I quickly brought back my careful composure. Bella was completely focused on Carlisle so I tried to think about something else quickly. My mind turned to my Volvo's engine as I listened intently to her response. Her face had brightened considerably as I watched her as her thoughts turned to Teddy and Toby, and while this made me sad, her words, however did not, "Yes, my brothers. I suppose Toby and I have always gotten along better than Teddy and I, but it's never been anything more than that for me. Teddy is…careful…meticulous, and he's always, always thinking responsibly. He is our unofficial leader in some respects. He claims it's his right because he's the elder twin, but…" She rolled her eyes playfully before hesitantly continuing, "And Toby, well, he's more laidback, but he's the idea man. You can't be around him and not like him. Toby is my best friend. If I need anything, _**anything**_, Toby will make it happen."

Alice finally plopped down and sat in Jasper's lap. She leaned forward and looked eager for more information. "So what happened with Teddy? Why did you guys separate? I thought I'd never see you alone."

Bella bit her lip to stop what would have been a huge smile. "Teddy met someone."

Alice's jaw dropped. "No!"

Bella nodded and looked just as excited as Alice. In that moment, I could see why Jasper considered Alice and Bella two peas of a pod. It didn't matter that they were different— one a hyper pixie shopping nightmare and the other an insightful and quietly beautiful girl; they just clicked. I was surprised when Esme's excited voice came next, "Where? When? Tell us more!"

Bella laughed, but her eyes were twinkling. "Well, Alice told you we went to England, and it was the first time Teddy and Toby had been back since they met me. Everything had changed so much, and I thought I would never hear the end of their complaining. They told me every last detail that was different. They pouted, they fought, and then I had to slap them back into the new century. Anyway, I made them take me to see a play at the Globe Theatre, and that was when Teddy just seemed to lose focus. Toby realized he was staring at someone, and when we looked up we saw two vampires, Karla and Damien. As soon as the play was over, we all met up, considering Teddy refused to let us just move on. You see, their eyes were red, and normally, we avoid other vampires. While we were talking, I could tell both Karla and Teddy had just found each other— they were each other's half. Damien was very distant, but even he could sense it. He had created Karla by accident and was helping her until she could live on her own. He had been happy to pass her off to us, knowing that she would be taken care of. Obviously, the boys went into super protective mode over Karla and me. It wasn't long before Toby and I could see that Teddy and Karla deserved to have some time to themselves to get to know each other better without the two of us being extra wheels. I suggested coming here for a while because I promised Alice I would come see her, but Toby…" She hesitated before she just blurted out quickly, "Well, Toby wanted to go off on his own for a bit. He might still come by, as he knows I was coming here."

It was then that I knew that something must have happened between her and Toby before she had come here, but the what was a complete mystery. I was only vaguely listening from then on out as I tried to unravel what said mystery could be. I knew Carlisle and the rest were asking her more questions about her history and the boys, but I just felt I needed to be detached. When I felt Jasper and Alice get up next to me, I became more alert. Carlisle mentioned helping get her paperwork and a story for starting school the next day. Jasper was talking of hunting with some of the family, and he was encouraging Bella to go because of her earlier strain with her abilities.

In that moment, I had two competing desires. One was to never leave Bella's side and learn everything there was to know about her while the other wanted to run and hide away because the desire to know and be around Bella was wrong…something I didn't deserve. The only place I could think to hide with Bella around was in my music. With that thought, I quickly made my goodbyes and departed for my piano.

I didn't know how long I was going to be able to be aloof, but if it made Bella's stay more bearable for me…and for her, I would do it. I didn't think I could take the unfamiliar thoughts and feelings just her mere presence made me experience. Since she was starting school with us tomorrow, I was going to have to figure something out, but until then, I could play Debussy, Beethoven, Mozart, and Chopin to my heart's content.


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected – Chapter 6 – March 2004

BPOV

My brow furrowed as I watched the enigma that was Edward Cullen practically run from the room…well, in truth, from _**me**_. My readings of him were so confusing. I could admit, at least to myself, that I had been drawn to him the moment I had seen him. He had been leaning against the back of the couch when I had come in, and while his thoughts had been desolate and self-depreciating, the brooding expression, casual grace, and all-around distressed look of an emulated James Dean had had me momentarily dazed. I had met his penetrating eyes and had been completely overwhelmed by his backlash of emotions. He seemed as fascinated and infatuated with me as I was with him, but he was also buried in his own guilt, a lingering sadness, and his self-imposed isolation. It had been too much for me to take all at once, considering the rest of the family had had some similar depressive thoughts at the time.

Why was he so afraid of interpersonal relationships when he had the gift that allowed him more insight than most? His gift was similar to mine, and yet, he had gone in the complete opposite direction that I had. I loved learning about people and helping them if I could, but he seemed to feel guilty for his extra knowledge and wanted to avoid it at all costs. If he wasn't so stunning to look at and completely interesting to me, I wouldn't have thought twice about letting his indifference bother me. However, I _**was**_ really concerned by it and that left me thoroughly confused. I had no idea why it mattered so much to me. I had never been so drawn to anyone before…so what in the world was wrong with me?

Jasper bumped me playfully in the arm, and his elated expression made me feel so happy that I reluctantly pushed Edward to the back of my mind. I was always hesitant to use my full gift on someone, but even I could tell that my gift had helped Jasper in more ways than I ever could have imagined. That being said, all I could gleam from him now was utter contentment for his life, overwhelming love and protection for Alice and his family which also seemed to include me, and a light-hearted and teasing quality which would never have surfaced had I not helped him to let go of things. His words even were light, "Let's go hunting. And stop feeling so confused, Bells. It's pulling me down."

I shoved him back and smiled tentatively back at him. "Right. I'll do my best."

I was able to keep pace just behind Jasper and Alice as our small group went off into the forest, but I was drawn to the bewilderment coming from Emmet and Rosalie as they trailed behind me. Apparently, they had never seen Jasper be so teasing and affectionate with Alice while in front of the family before. I smiled up ahead of me as I watched the awe and love on Alice's face while she was consumed with the Jasper she knew behind closed doors. Jasper had never been so open, but now he was holding her hand, touching her comfortably as if they were the only two around, and was talking animatedly about hunting. He had always been rather quiet and unemotional in front of others, thinking that he needed to be that way. He also liked keeping his thoughts to himself unless it was necessary. I was thrilled that I had been able to show him that the only thing worth remembering in life was to be true to yourself. If he wanted to be a certain way, he should just do it. The past was just that— the past. He could let go of it and live the life he wanted to despite what may or may not have happened before. Everything that had happened had led to the place we were now so what was the point in trying to fight that fact?

I took down two small elk before I was able to find myself a bear, much to the disappointment of Emmett who had a penchant for that particular predator. I teased him about it and was surprised when Rosalie joined in with me. She seemed very hesitant around me because I knew her history, both from what I had seen when I had arrived and what I had learned from Jasper, but she had somehow accepted me fully regardless. I heard her think that I was acceptable because I apparently was just what the family needed. She even allowed me the privilege of calling her Rose. Since she had flipped her hair a bit snootily when she had made this allowance, I knew this was something that was not freely given to just anyone. I found her acceptance very fulfilling because she was normally the hardest to win over.

If Rose and Jasper were private people, Emmet was exactly the opposite. I found that anything in his subconscious was pretty much exactly what he chose to keep out in the open. I think that was the reason I was drawn to his overall happiness with his life. Emmett, however, was currently feeling a mock sadness over missing out on having a bear and because his wife was teasing him. My own personal feelings of keeping others happy instantly made me want to make him feel better. I focused on him more carefully to see what I could do. He was wishing Edward was here so he could wrestle with him even though he had never won in the past. He was sure he could win now, considering Edward could no longer hear his thoughts at the moment. At the mere thought of Edward, the pull I felt towards the elusive vampire seemed to overwhelm me, likely because I was so far away from him just then. Momentarily distracted, I looked a bit longingly back in the direction of their house and I couldn't seem to resist asking them all hesitantly, "Why didn't Edward come? His eyes were getting darker too…I mean, wouldn't he need to hunt soon also?"

Everyone looked to Jasper, considering he was the only one who could tell them anything about Edward's feelings, but he just shrugged. "I think he was just confused. I mean, his feelings were all over the place. It's probably just weird for him not to hear anything from all of us, Bells. He's normally rather serious and won't hesitate to say what's on his mind, but with you here…maybe he feels exposed. He's never on the other side like this. I wouldn't worry too much though. He'll get over it, and soon, we will be listening to his righteous tirades again. And don't worry about Edward being thirsty either— his control is unprecedented. I think he once went a full month without feeding."

I frowned. I didn't want to make Edward uncomfortable and immediately felt guilty for thrusting my presence upon him and the rest of their happy household. Jasper shook his head at me and gave me a look. I knew my feelings must have leaked out even though I had been doing such a good job of keeping them to myself. "Don't feel guilty. You don't make anyone uncomfortable, and we've been under your ability since you arrived. I can only imagine the stuff you have learned about us, and that's without considering everything you learned about the family from me!"

Rosalie piped in, a sad yet understanding smile on her face, "Yeah, and you don't say anything about what you see unless it makes us feel…better." She paused before adding softly, "You're a good person. Edward's the same way about his ability, although he has held a thing over all of us at some point, but that's usually just to get back at us for doing something to him first."

I felt slightly better at hearing and feeling their opinions about me in general. Emmett refused to let me dwell on the bad. He lightly punched me on the arm to get my attention, and I turned to him when his thoughts became extremely concentrated. His face had twisted up, and he was suddenly staring really hard at me. He wanted to wrestle with me. I remembered his thoughts about wrestling with Edward. The idea of fighting and wrestling must be something that keeps him so upbeat. I stifled a giggle at his expression though. "Emmett, you don't have to try so hard to get me to understand you. I may not be able to hear everything that you're thinking verbatim, but I can gleam enough to know what you want. Although, by all means, continue, seeing as your face is ridiculous when you do it."

This caused the rest of them all to laugh hysterically. Emmett pouted at me playfully, but ended up just asking me excitedly, "Fine, fine. So do you want to wrestle, little lady? The way Jasper was talking earlier you must be pretty good." He flexed his muscles and wiggled his eyebrows over at me before adding, "You think you got what it takes to take on these guns, huh pipsqueak?"

I sighed and immediately felt bad because the mere thought of fighting with me would make him so happy, and yet, I probably shouldn't wrestle him. I didn't want him to touch my skin by accident. While Jasper hadn't minded my accidental invasion in the end, I still thought it should have been his choice. I wouldn't take anyone else's choice away, and that was that. I doubted any one of them truly wanted me to see everything from their lives— both the human and the vampire. I understood that. They were all exposed to an extent with Edward around, but I was something else entirely. As it was, I always felt like I was violating people's private thoughts. Although Teddy, Toby, and Jasper truly hadn't minded initially, I knew that there were some thoughts that they wished they could have kept private. I winced internally thinking of my last conversation with Toby. I still continued to feel awful about that. I turned my attention back to Emmett as I caught him bouncing next to me excitedly in my peripheral vision. I grimaced a bit as I let him down as gently as I could, "I would, Emmett, but…you might touch me by accident. I won't touch any of you, if I can help it. While Jasper feels fine about it…" At Jasper's pointed look, I hastily added, "…ok, _**better**_ than fine I mean, it was still an accident. I won't do that to any of you without careful consideration first. Yes, you will be able to see your human memories again, but _**I**_ will see, hear, and feel everything too. That is a large pill to swallow and shouldn't be decided lightly."

Emmett looked disappointed, but I knew that he understood what I was saying. However, he instantly perked back up. His moods were almost impossible for me to follow. I didn't know how Jasper could stand it. His newly butterscotch eyes were now all lit up and mischievous. "But that means you can wrestle Jazz then! Awesome! Please, please, please! Awww, you just HAVE to! Please? PLEASE?"

He was jumping up and down like a five year old and begging me with the most adorable pleading look to his face. Considering he was an enormous guy, the effect was more than amusing. I bit my lip to keep from smiling at him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rose just shake her head affectionately as she watched him. That pulled at my heartstrings. They were so in love, and I loved being able to witness it firsthand. Couples were some of my favorite people to watch and observe. Love was such an amazing emotion, especially when it was reciprocated so strongly in our kind. I wanted to make him happy though so I smirked and raised my eyebrows at Jasper in challenge. He looked over at Alice, as if to ask if it was alright if he went to go play. Alice just smirked at him before laughing and waving her hands at the two of us in a go ahead fashion. "Go on, Jazzy. I know you wanted to spar with her when you watched her take on both Toby and Teddy when we met her. Here's your chance. It's better to do it out here and not near the house where something could break anyway. Esme would be heart-broken if we caused any damage."

Emmett was like a kid in a candy shop. He plopped down against a tree and looked thrilled to have front row seats to the spectacle we apparently were going to make. Rosalie shook her head, but sat down elegantly on her husband's lap in equal anticipation, although she downplayed her interest by remaining in her demure state. Alice just danced gracefully over to where the couple was and sat down with her siblings, but I could tell she was just as excited as they were. She had, of course, seen me fight with Toby and Teddy before. She knew firsthand that this was going to be good.

I turned my full attention back to Jasper then. He was testing my emotions as his eyes evaluated me. It was his way of anticipating my moves, but I knew all of that already. I had seen every single one of his fights through our previous encounter. I tilted my head at him, smirking slightly. "This feels a little biased. I know how you fight from you yourself. Are you sure you're up for this? It could be beating up on your ego a bit."

He just chuckled at my words and dropped into his fighting stance. "Let's go, little girl. Enough talking."

I didn't crouch and just remained in my comfortable and versatile stance while I watched him carefully as he began to circle me. I wasn't worried. He would move first—he usually did—and then I would take him out. I wondered vaguely if I should drag the whole thing out a bit for Emmet's entertainment, but that was when Jasper attempted his first strike. He tried not to think of his actions too closely, but I still could sense his true directions and easily countered all of his attacks. We were moving so fast that I knew we were likely nothing more than a blur to our audience at times. Jasper was careful not to give me any way to gain the upper hand, but he also couldn't gain any headway with me at all. I played the game for awhile, but while he was concentrating on his hand movements, I randomly stepped onto his foot with extreme force. He cringed and released a yelp in surprise. That tiny disruption in his concentration was all I had needed to make my move. He was suddenly thrown to the side, and I was on his back with my mouth near his neck before he and our audience could blink. Jasper growled and stomped his sore foot in frustration, but I could see the teasing glint in his eyes. He grumbled, "So not fair. Beaten by a girl…"

Our audience was now laughing and rolling around on the ground. The only people who could take Jasper on, and at least hold their own, were Alice and Edward due to their gifts. I knew that if I didn't have my gift, Jasper would have been a very difficult opponent. Emmett guffawed loudly, holding his gut while he struggled to get a grip on his laughter, "Oh my God! Jazz…your face! Oh, that was fricking awesome! Carlisle, Esme, and Edward are going to be so upset that they missed _**that**_!"

I hopped away from Alice's husband and jumped in front of her with a grin. She was just smiling back at me knowingly. "I knew you would win, and I didn't even have to _**see**_ it."

I laughed. "Thanks for letting me borrow your husband. I haven't had a new sparring partner ever so it's good practice, I think. Toby is much too predictable for me now while Teddy is too careful in his actions that I always take him out too easily. That was fun."

Jasper rolled his eyes, dusting himself off a bit. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So the score is 1-0. We'll have another go eventually so don't get too cocky there, _**Isabella**_. I'll get you next time."

I reached over to smack him upside the head for using my full name, but he evaded me with a laugh. He randomly scooped up his wife and playfully bit at her neck as he took off towards the house, leaving the rest of us among the trees. Alice's carefree laughter rang like tinkling bells around us as they departed. Emmett was looking at Jasper and Alice's exit in amusement, but Rose was looking at me with slight admiration. Her voice was quiet as she whispered reverently, "Thank you. You have no idea how happy it makes us to see them so happy and carefree together."

I would have blushed had I been human from her compliment. It was one of the few traits I remembered myself having. I waved off her gratitude in protest. "Really, it wasn't all me. Jasper had all of the knowledge, memories, and feelings already. I just…amplified it and made him see it for himself."

Rosalie just sighed, looking me over. I could tell she was sizing me up. I felt a bit embarrassed and exposed as she looked at me with her fierce, penetrating gaze. "Beautiful and humble…it's no wonder everyone loves you."

My head dropped down, and I could feel my face scrunch up in embarrassment. Emmett laughed at me. "Oh my God! That's so cute! You definitely would have been one of those shy humans, wouldn't you? Oh, I can't wait to embarrass you all the time now!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and locked her arm around mine, being careful not to touch the space of skin that was showing, as she turned us toward the house. She pulled us around her husband, as if we could ignore him. "No need to be embarrassed, Bella. I think I'm going to have to take it upon myself to give you a bit of confidence and bite, otherwise the human boys will think they have a chance tomorrow. You're too 'girl next door,' and you scream vulnerable and available. I simply _**must**_ save you from their ridiculous hormones."

I bit my lip and giggled nervously. "Ummm, Rose? You scare me a little."

At this, both Emmett and Rose laughed out loud. Emmett jogged backwards a bit in front of us as he took the lead. "Come on, ladies. Let's get back so Esme doesn't worry. And Bella, Rose still scare me sometimes so don't feel too bad."

With a wink, he turned around and took off. Rose raised an eyebrow at me, and I quickly followed her train of thought with a sneaky grin. Emmett was going down. As the two of us ran and caught up to the big guy, he gave a loud grunt as we bumped into him and caused him to run into a tree. That childish act and the lighthearted feelings and thoughts from everyone made me feel at home here. They were so accepting of me and welcoming. I felt safe here and…like I belonged. While Toby and Teddy were my brothers in every single way, they were both typical guys. It was sometimes hard to live alone with two guys whom you weren't in love with. I craved female companionship at times for one thing, and I could at least have that here. I also knew that it wasn't fair to Toby to always be stuck with me as the odd two out now that Teddy had met someone. He deserved to have the chance to find his someone too…his _**proper**_ someone.

However, as we approached the house, I could sense the dread and anticipation coming from upstairs. I had never been able to sense someone from so far away before, but Edward seemed to defy everything when it came to my ability. I found myself listening with longing to his perfect and emotional piano playing. Why was I so drawn to him? Why did I want to figure him out? Why did I want to know more about him…from him…when I already knew so much about him from Jasper?

I suppose I had a feeling I knew what these odd feelings _**could**_ be, but I immediately shied away from it. Love. I shivered at the mere word. As much as I longed for and enjoyed experiencing that emotion in others, I didn't think I could really _**be**_ with anyone. My gift was too much of a burden— not only for me, but for whomever I end up with in particular. Who would want to be with someone who knows your every thought…your every feeling… There would be zero privacy. None.

I grimaced when I reluctantly thought back to my last conversation with Toby, something I had been avoiding since I had arrived. We had fought more severely than we ever had, and he had thrown my gift in my face with a vengeance pointing out those very facts. I knew he had always had some feelings for me…I mean, I _**did**_ know everything about him. However, now that Teddy had found his someone, he had thought that maybe I would reconsider being with him…being _**his**_. That was why he thought I suggested we leave Teddy and Karla for a time. My eyes narrowed. It wasn't like I could change my feelings, and when I had politely declined him again after we had left Teddy and Karla to their new relationship and alone time, Toby had not taken my rejection so well as he had in the past. I winced slightly when I remembered the defeated look on his face as I turned him down…_**again**_. I _**hated**_ hurting him so much…

And yet, that look wasn't the one that haunted me presently. No, the face I couldn't seem to forget was the infuriated one where he had taken all of his anger and frustration out on me. I knew he hadn't meant all of the things he had said, and his apology was very clear before we even left each other's presence, but everything he had said still hurt…particularly because it was all true. My gift would always hinder me from finding a mate. It was why he was so frustrated that I would refuse him. I knew everything about him, and he was okay with my gift…more than okay with it really…and I didn't want him. It left him exposed, which was unfair to him, and I felt so insanely guilty for it. I had told him when he had finished ranting that I would never touch him again before I left him. I was overwhelmed with his apology in his thoughts and feelings, but I knew he needed some time away from me.

Rose gently shook my arm, startling me and pulling me from my dismal thoughts. Her expression was confused, and I noticed Emmett was also looking at me funny. She asked me curiously, "Where were you just then? You looked miles away."

I couldn't help but notice the break in the piano playing upstairs at her question. I hadn't realized we had arrived, and Edward was suddenly listening. My dead heart seemed to skip a beat when I could sense and feel his concern for me, but I shook my head to push all of those thoughts and feelings away from me. I was destined to be alone forever. The end. I couldn't give into hope because it would only hurt worse in the end.

I forced a smile at Rose before pushing myself to head inside. "Sorry. I get lost in my own thoughts every once in a while. When you get information from everyone, it takes extra concentration to hear only yourself, if that explains anything."

Emmett snorted. "Only _**you**_ would talk to yourself, Bella."

I forced a laugh and tried to be cheerful. "_**You're**_ the one who talks to yourself, Emmett. Or was that someone else chanting something along the lines of, 'I must go through the trees, then I turn left, then I go right, then…'"

I immediately stopped talking when he made a move to grab me with a growl. I evaded him easily, my smile coming more easily this time. I was the picture of innocence, but I knew my eyes were likely full of mischief as I stated teasingly, "Missed me."

Rose laughed and pulled her grumbling husband away from me before he could try again. "Relax, Emmett. You can try beating her at video games since you can't wrestle."

Emmett rubbed his chin, pretending to be in deep thought, but I knew he was inwardly doing the happy dance. He was looking at me in challenge, and he paused to reach out and grab my hand to evaluate my fingers. "You're right, Rosie. I think I can beat someone who has fingers that can barely cover the buttons."

I ripped my hand out of his and placed my hands on my hips as I scolded him, "Hey! My fingers aren't that small!"

Rose started giggling. "Oh, Bella. You really need to work on your threatening stance. You are nothing more than a ferocious kitten. It's amazing you can fight like you do. You seriously epitomize looks can be deceiving…"

I rolled my eyes and pushed at them both, getting them to move inside. I tried to ignore their laughter, but their happiness and acceptance made me feel similarly so I could do little to retaliate. I chose to sigh resignedly instead. "Thanks soooo much for telling me I couldn't scare anyone, Rose. My first challenge then will be _**you**_." Rose just looked amused, but I quickly turned over to her husband, pointing my apparently 'little' finger at him, "And _**you**_, let's just say I am the queen of Halo and all of those war games so bring…it…on."

Emmett looked gleeful and held his hands out in a go ahead fashion for me to pass him into the living room, "With pleasure, _**Isabella**_."

I growled at him for using my full name, and it was obvious from his emphasis that he had picked up on the fact that I hated it. He had done it on purpose, the little sneak. If he wanted to play, I could play too. I looked through his subconscious before grinning evilly when I found a name only Rose called him and that none of the family knew about. This would teach him not to mess with me. "Fine, _**Emmy 'dizzle-my-grizzle.'**_ Who knew you were so hung up on grizzly bears and rap music that you would actually allow Rose to call you _**that**_. Not to mention that you _**like**_ it…"

Emmett froze and practically blanched at hearing the ridiculous name spoken out in the open, but the entire household began laughing outright at the cutesy nickname. Even Rose was giggling, even though her grin was a bit sheepish for ever having thought of such a silly nickname in the first place. He gave me a glare, but the effect was ruined because I had earned his respect by not giving in and actually adding some trash talk to the mix, even if I had cheated and used my gift. "You play tough, Bella. I'll give you that."

I smirked up at the enormous guy who was quickly becoming my fourth brother. I poked him in the chest gently as I told him saucily, "And don't you forget it."


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected – Chapter 7 – March 2004

EPOV

The night was quiet, considering the newest arrival in the Cullen household. For once, I did not have the trivial conversation, lustful commentary and visuals, or even the errant thought enter my mind. I actually had been graced with the quiet I had longed for over my perennial existence.

Oddly enough, I loathed it. Thoroughly.

Silence. What in the world had I been thinking? How was this supposed to have made me happy again? I had no idea that I had somehow become so accustomed to knowing everything that being left out of the loop left me feeling…vulnerable…or more likely, susceptible to the unexpected. I decided suddenly that I no longer craved silence and loathed the element of surprise.

Still, being a vampire made me more aware then most. I couldn't read the minds of those in the house, but I could still hear what was going on. Alice, Rose, and Bella had been chatting in hushed tones for hours now while Carlisle and Esme were enjoying a 'nightly stroll' (cue disgusted son eye roll here— I supposed they at least had the decency to have certain things remain private between them). Emmet and Jasper were both pouting in the living room watching manly movies since their spouses refused them any personal time in order to spend time with Bella.

I, on the other hand, had not left my room since the group discussion when Bella had first arrived. Even though I had known her gift for more than a year now, it still made me uncomfortable to not have my gift while she was around. I knew that school was going to be more torturous than it had ever been in the past. At least before, I could have evaded situations, people, and more due to my gift. Now, I probably would have to pay attention some. How disturbingly…normal.

Sighing, I continued strumming melodies and harmonies together on my piano, humming to myself every once in a while. The music was soothing, calming. I was going to remember this serenity when dealing with the children today. I had become so absorbed that I actually jumped when someone knocked on my door. I blinked. Yes, surprises were not my forte. Definitely not.

I knew there was only one person who could be on the other side so I just replied, "Yes, Alice?"

She stomped her foot. "Damn it. I wasn't even breathing! How'd you know it was me?"

I chuckled before stating dryly, "Who else _**would**_ it be, Al?"

She humphed, barged inside my room, and just went inside my closet. Anyone else and I probably would have thrown them unceremoniously out of my room, but I knew I would always have a soft spot for Alice despite how crazy she makes me. I glared at her tiny form with my arms crossed over my chest as I turned around on the piano bench. "What are you doing?"

She threw a pair of dark jeans and a charcoal polo at me in annoyance before laying out a belt, shoes, socks, and boxer briefs on my couch all within a second's time. She smirked at me. "Get ready for school, Edward. You have two minutes now. You weren't paying attention so I volunteered to come get your moody ass. Now, get moving."

She was gone in the blink of an eye, but I hadn't noticed her departure since I was gazing outside with my mouth open. Apparently, time flew when I wasn't listening to the others. I reluctantly just went with Alice's outfit. I grabbed my stuff and was downstairs immediately. I was the last to arrive and hopped into my Volvo before anyone could even greet me. Alice was fluttering around and chatting like a butterfly, but I ignored the activity around me as I started my car. That was until my passenger door opened quickly and Bella was violently shoved inside. She had such a shocked, scared look on her face that I couldn't help the almost inaudible chuckle that left my lips. She blinked her doe eyes over at me in surprise, and I suddenly could no longer find my amusement. She looked beautiful. She was naturally beautiful, or course, but it was clear my poor sister had attacked her this morning making her look exceptionally so. Her wide gaze softened and lowered into her lap before she murmured, "Thank you."

I would have been blushing so badly if I had been human in that moment, but it was as if she would've been as well. I forced myself to look ahead as both Alice and Jasper hopped into the back. Alice was smirking at me through the rearview mirror so I glared at her. She should learn when to butt out. Jasper, obviously sensing my animosity towards his wife, laid the calm on thick. I growled at him as I maneuvered the car expertly down our long driveway in hardly any time at all. I asked him exasperatedly, "Do you mind, Jasper?"

He shrugged, grinning slightly at me himself. Great, now they were both going to be annoying. I tried to ignore the intoxicating scent to my right as I drove quickly towards Forks High School. It was more alluring than I had originally remembered, if that were possible. It must've been the close, confined space. Alice remarked casually as I met her eyes through the rearview after she cleared her throat, "So Bella, I got you in my first two classes, but you have your third and fourth periods alone so you'll have to meet us for lunch. You have Biology with just Edward after lunch, and I have you in my gym class after that. At least you won't have to be alone for any partnering classes, just Government and Spanish. You know Spanish, right?"

I watched Bella nod, and I couldn't help noticing her tense when I did at the mention of us having Biology alone together. We would likely be partners, considering I was currently the odd one out since no human ever felt that comfortable with us. Alice was also alone in her 3rd period Biology. I wondered how Alice failed to get Bella's schedule identical to her own. I supposed Mrs. Cope _**did**_ have a thing for the Cullen males rather than Alice, but still. Jasper could've fixed things for her. Alice gave me a look, indicating she must have an idea about my thoughts.

We arrived without a hitch, and I was just going to hop out with Jasper, but Bella stopped us, her hands tense on her lap, "Wait."

Her voice was filled with anxiousness, and I immediately stopped moving from the vehicle. I would have done anything to make her more comfortable in that moment, but it was Jasper who reached over and grasped her bare upper arm, calming her nerves. Her breathing evened out, and she closed her eyes. When her eyes finally fluttered back open, she frowned over at us. "My, my, you all have made a name for yourselves here. Who is Jessica?"

I flinched and scowled while the remaining two occupants laughed riotously. I shot them death stares. "Someone who has too much imagination."

She searched my eyes, hers tinting with some amusement, likely over the scenario I was remembering. "Ahh, yes. Well, right now, she is imagining herself with Fig Newton so you do not have to worry."

Jasper snorted. "Fig Newton! Oh, that's priceless!"

Alice giggled. "Bella, you are awesome. I dare you to say that when he tries to put the moves on you in English 1st period. I can't wait to see his face."

My eyes narrowed at hearing anyone trying to put moves on Bella before I reigned in the feeling. Jasper interrupted my thoughts. "Is the area bearable now, Bells?"

She nodded and replied hesitantly as if listening to someone's train of thought, "I think so. Alice, you said Carlisle told people my parents just died in a car accident so you had to pull your family out of school yesterday to come and get me. My parents were people he knew from his undergrad?"

Alice shrugged. "Yep. You can act sad, moody, and distant all day with no one the wiser. No one should give you too hard of a time anyway, just the boys."

She rolled her eyes, but opened her door and began to get out. We all followed her example, and I was instantly aware of all of the stares heading our way. I could see the curiosity about Bella's presence, although I could not hear it. I was more aware of Bella than I had thought so when Bella's steps faltered, it was I who reached out and grabbed her gloved forearm to help pull her along to the office. I murmured to her, "You alright?"

She gulped and nodded. Her voice was too fast for the humans, "Just too much intel."

Jasper chuckled. "Intel, huh? A CIA spy now, are we?"

Her lips quirked up adorably at Jasper's teasing. I held the door open for her and led her inside. I turned on the charm for Ms. Cope. As much as I hated it, the old woman adored me. Maybe we could get this over with quickly. "Ms. Cope? Would you please hand us a copy of Isabella Swan's schedule?"

The old woman fluttered her eyes at me, and I mentally grimaced as her pulse skyrocketed. Bella bit her lip next to me, stopping what likely would have been a huge smile at my expense. When Bella met my eyes, it was clear I was dead on with what Ms. Cope was thinking about. The woman was disgusting and read romance novels while she was at work. I could only imagine the lewd things Bella was hearing from the woman. Bella stepped in front of me, taking the schedule Ms. Cope was going to offer me. "Thank you, Ms. Cope. All I have to do is have this signed, correct?"

Ms. Cope looked flustered at having Bella interrupt her oogling of me. "Oh, right, umm, yes, dear. That is correct. Bring it by when you're done for the day." The lingering gaze she sent me after she finished speaking to Bella told me she would've added 'and bring Edward back with you' if she could have.

Bella, Jasper, and Alice were now giggling to each other as we started to head toward our classrooms. I rolled my eyes. "Stop it."

Alice's eyes sparkled over at me. "Don't be such a spoilsport." She then kissed Jasper quickly before darting off with Bella in tow. Bella shot the both of us a sheepish grin before she succumbed to the pulling of the pixie. I hadn't realized I had been watching the girls' retreat for a few seconds until Jasper cleared his throat next to me. He shook his head before murmuring, "You DO have it bad. I suspected something after she arrived, but seriously, you have to know that you like her, don't you? I sense you're hesitant about something."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Just butt out. Of course, I like her. She's…a joy to be around."

Jasper smirked. "So defensive too… And I don't mean just general liking her, but then, you already knew that, didn't you?" I hissed at him, but he just laughed. "See you at lunch, Eddie!"

I growled as he moved a bit faster than normal to evade me. I clenched my fists at my side as I moved to my first class. The chatter had already started.

"…see how hot that new chick was? I'm so going to…"

"…hair was totally dyed. No one has hair that color."

"I know! Can you believe…"

"…sit near her, I'll ask her to sit with us at lunch…"

"…the Cullens are so weird. What is up with the adopting thing? Six kids? Jeez."

"…looked mighty protective of her. I wonder if Edward actually likes her. I thought he was gay."

I immediately looked over at the girl with the most annoying voice I have ever met. Lauren Mallory looked ready to spit fire at me as she spoke venomously over to her band of twits. She had tried and failed at catching my attention many times, although, she had at least given up unlike her stupid friend, Jessica. I blinked away from her, looking intentionally confused at her expression despite knowing she was merely jealous. I tried not to think about Bella, but after listening to guys discuss her openly amongst themselves in the most basic of terms in my first couple of classes, I was suddenly glad I couldn't hear their thoughts. I think I would've murdered someone by the end of second period. As it was, I strolled into lunch without causing any casualties.

Bella looked tired as she listened to Alice talk endlessly about anything and everything that had to do with clothes and what our classmates were wearing. She had turned her attention to me when I entered the lunchroom, even from across the way. She smiled faintly before turning her attention back to my sister. I reluctantly collected some of the foul-smelling food for my lunch prop before heading over to my siblings. "Anything interesting?"

Alice laughed, her eyes dancing. "She did it! Bella called Mike, Fig Newton during 2nd period! The whole class burst into laughter. It was epic."

Bella rolled her eyes, but her lips wore a tiny smirk. "It was fun, and it helped him to not look over at me and think about my legs anymore."

It must've been her mentioning them that had me glance over at them. She was in a skirt, but this I had known already. I supposed to the horny males at this school, a beautiful new girl in a skirt would be the perfect thing to think about to waste time during the mundane classes. I made sure to not stare and moved my thoughts to Biology before I could entertain my own thoughts about the fact that I thought she looked amazing in a skirt as well. Newton would be there, but he would not look in her direction at all. I would not tolerate it.

The rest of lunch was a blur of discussion of Bella telling us what she could about the disgusting males we attended school with for Emmett's benefit. He had wanted to know so badly, and he found it hilarious. What Bella neglected to mention about half of it, I was sure, was that she was the one all of the attention was on today. I doubt Rosalie was spared a glance. Rosalie had had her moment for the first week she had arrived, sure, but being attached to Emmett, the lust for her seemed to die off. Bella, being unattached, would likely suffer through it like I did. When the lunch bell rang, I tilted my head at Bella so she would follow me towards the Biology lab.

She made her way over to me, her scent becoming more alluring the closer she got. I held open the cafeteria doors for her, and we walked side by side toward Mr. Banner's classroom. She asked, "So what are we currently studying?"

I sighed and thought on the upcoming lesson plans. We were just starting cell cycles and then would likely move onto Cellular Respiration and Photosynthesis. Joy. Bella nodded next to me with a sigh of her own. I knew then she would be as bored as I would be. I reached to hold open the door for her, but Mike Newton beat me to it since I had to act human. I stared him down with a ferocious glare. I could only imagine the inappropriate thoughts he had had about Bella all day long, and now, he was getting on my last nerve. Bella stepped in front of me. "Thanks, Newton, but holding the door for Edward is a little weird, don't you think? I didn't think you swung that way."

Her question and phrasing was so innocent and charming that I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips, and I wasn't the only one. The entire class had heard and started laughing uproariously. Mike Newton looked like a tomato he turned so red. He stuttered out a few words to indicate that wasn't what he meant before just giving up and sitting in his seat. I thought about my seat so Bella knew exactly where to go while I continued to replay that moment over and over on repeat chuckling internally. Bella shot me a tiny grin, and she appeared happy that I was feeling better.

Sure enough, class was just as boring as I had imagined it would be. However, at least I now had someone to talk to. I didn't have any classes with Alice this year so this was the first class I could talk with anyone directly. I was used to my gift, but since Bella could sense most of my answers she merely had to speak softly like I usually did with Alice. It was odd not having to speak myself, but I didn't mind it as much as I thought I would. However, when Mr. Banner pulled out a movie, I internally sighed. Bella would not be able to speak without someone catching her apparently humming to herself with a movie on.

I never thought of myself as boring before, but being lost in my own head made me feel like I was. I didn't realize how often I found myself in other people's heads when I had nothing else to think about until I no longer could waste time that way. I frowned, glancing at the movie which was discussing mitosis. I'd been to medical school three times. I did not need to hear this for the millionth time. However, that's when I noticed the whispers. I inclined my head toward the window. These whispers were far away, but then other voices started and they were from closer people. I immediately turned to look at Bella, who I saw with her eyes closed in concentration. I knew immediately what she was doing, and I was just about to stop her when I heard Mike Newton's internal daydream about Bella naked on his lab table. I suppressed the loud snarl as best I could, but I still felt the vibration run through my chest. Bella heard and suddenly my mind was blank again.

Her eyes were still as golden as this morning as she met my fierce black glare. I thought that reigning in her mental abilities made her thirsty, but she didn't appear thirsty now. It was still a bit risky for her to do that here. Why did she decide to practice that now? She looked sheepish as my thoughts washed over her, and she dropped her eyes into the lab table. I immediately felt bad. I hoped she knew I wasn't angry with her. I just wanted to rip Mike Newton into tiny pieces. As soon as I thought that, I heard Bella suppress a snort. I didn't know if that was in response to me or something else, but as long as she was feeling better so be it. My tense posture loosened. Bella tapped the table, and I noticed she had written something down.

_Sorry. I should've warned you. You wanted to hide in someone's mind to waste time, which I completely empathize with. I figured I would give you what you wanted. I just hunted and can usually go for over two weeks, even with practicing. You do not need to worry about my control. I actually practice all the time, well, at least for the past year or so I have been. I didn't mean to startle you. And yes, Newton is a vile adolescent._

My brow furrowed. Why was she so insistent on pleasing others? She worried way too much about other people sometimes. I couldn't help wondering what made her happy. I watched her fingers tighten around her pen so my eyes snapped up to view her face. Her expression was surprised over my thoughts. It was then I knew that people usually didn't ask her that and probably just took her generosity in stride. I frowned at receiving this confirmation. Well, that would never happen with me. If she wanted to practice, that was fine. I would just try and steer clear of Newton's vile fantasies. Plus, it would help since I really was not one for silence and surprises as I had determined all last night.

It was then I heard the faint whisperings reappear in the distance. This time I was more prepared for it. I knew the moment I heard Angela Weber's thoughts behind me that she had pulled everything into herself, or at least, everything up to me. I glanced over at her profile. Her eyes were open, and she was staring absently at the movie playing on the screen. Her gaze flickered over to me, and I couldn't help grinning at her. She had done it. I wondered how long it would hold. Her eyes flashed away from me in apparent embarrassment and she looked back at the screen. I didn't mean to embarrass her.

It surprised me when she left my side abruptly after class had ended. I was thoroughly confused. Had I done something wrong? I could still hear everyone's thoughts around me, which was impressive. Angela Weber's thoughts caught my attention. _Edward looks like he has no idea what he did. Poor guy. I wonder if he is really that naive._

I blinked at her. I had done something? What did I do? And how did _**she**_ even know I did anything? She smiled politely over at me before heading to her next class. Her thoughts lingered on sitting near Ben in government. She liked him, and he made her nervous. I scowled inwardly as her thoughts never moved back to what I apparently had done to Bella. I sighed in frustration as I made my way toward Spanish. I was waiting for the moment when I would be embraced in silence, but it never came. I nodded to Emmett who was waiting for me. _Hey, Edward._ I quirked an eyebrow at him as he greeted me mentally, but he shrugged. _I saw Alice in the hall, and she said you would be able to hear me. Did Bella leave or something? _His thoughts were sad at the thought of his little sister suddenly leaving.

I began to panic inwardly. Did Bella leave not only the classroom, but the school? The town? My thoughts went to something I had apparently done in biology. She couldn't leave. Why would she leave? Emmett saw the panic in my eyes and became worried himself. _Can you hear, Alice?_ I listened for my sister's voice and frowned when I found it. She was thinking of Jasper grinning at her in a specific way. I did not want to think about that. She wasn't concerned with Bella so I resolved that Emmett and I both shouldn't be for the moment. I looked around at different mental voices, straining to hear the ones on the other side of the school near the gym. I grimaced as I found Bella. She looked sad, but while that worried me, the mind I was in made everything much, much worse. Of course, it had to be Mike Newton. He was staring at Bella in her gym shorts and t-shirt, thinking inappropriately. I tried to ignore his thoughts before I saw red as I studied Bella more intensely. He didn't notice how her demeanor was forlorn nor did he react to the polite smiles and answers she gave to the other students about not wanting to participate in sports for fear of being clumsy which made me roll my eyes (it was a good lie and something I should've come up with for myself). Yet nothing gave away how she was holding her mental abilities inside of her so easily nor did it explain her darting away from me earlier.

I struggled to compile my thoughts and worries so I could forget about them as I walked to my car after class. I knew Bella would likely read my siblings and my own thoughts through her ability when we all were near each other again.

However, I was very surprised when Bella never came out to meet us at all. Alice just hopped into the car and told me to head home because Bella wanted to go hunt. After hearing what Bella had said about her control, I doubted that was the case.


End file.
